Host Club Family Reunion
by KaidaHara
Summary: What happens when Haruhi meets up with the Host Club after 6 years of not seeing them. Well just read the first chapter since I'm bad at summeries
1. Left Behind

**Ok so I really wanted to write a Ouran Highschool Host Club fanfic and if this get's good reviews I will continue it. But I don't know. Hope you enjoy. Thanks and please review.**

I can't believe that it has been six years since I last saw the Host Club. It seems just like yesterday sometimes but it's not. Was it really only six years ago that Tamaki and the others returned to their homes as I continued to go to school in Boston? I guess it was. But I can still remeber that day like it was yesterday...

"Tamaki simpi are you sure you have to leave?" I asked as we sat in my kitchen as I made raman noodles I got at Wal-Mart.

"Yes my dear Haruhi," he said, "Kyouya and I just graduated and have our lives to live. You know Mori and Hunny left a few months ago. I heard that the twins' mother wants them back in Japan. And as for me, well father need me in the buissness and I'm going to France soon."

"Oh," I said.

"Well you could come with me to France to if you want," Tamaki said.

"I think I'll skip," I said not wanting to get in his way when he visits his mom.

"I'll ask you later then," he said eating the Raman Noodles I put in front of him.

"So today?" I asked.

"Yes today," he confrimed. At 2 o'clock he and the others would be on a plain going back to Japan. As for me I must stay.

"Good-bye Tamaki," I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good-bye my princess," he said. And that was the last I saw of Tamaki.

Of course a few months later he asked me to travle to France and see me there. But at that time I couldn't bear to look him in the face. I couldn't let him find out.

I stood up and got out of my seat. The school bus would be coming down the road any minute now. I walked to the front door and opened it. Outside was a naghborhood close to Boston were I live.

Down the street was a the yellow bus. The it stopped at my house. The door opened and out ran a little boy. He had brown eyes and blond hair. On his back was his backpack with a little brown bear's head sticking out.

The five year old ran towards me and gave me a hug then said, "I love you mommy."


	2. Let's Go See Daddy

I picked up my son and hugged him. "I love you to Hiro," I said in english.

"Look mommy," he said, "I made this for you!" He handed me a macaroni necklace with glitter and I put it on.

_He is so much like his father_, I thought. It was hard to think about Tamaki sometimes. But whenever I looked at Hiroshi, our son, he resembled him so much. Sometimes I regret not going to France and telling everything to Tamaki. No one knows about Hiro. Not even my dad.

"It's beautiful," I said picking him up and bringing him inside.

"I even made one for Mr. Bear too!" he said showing me his bear that had macaroni glud all over it. I desided I would wash it when he was sleeping.

"Why don't you pratice your piano while I get you a snack," I said.

Hiro gave a smile then ran to do so.

I went to the counter and got an apple then sliced it in peaces for him. In the background I hear him play songs. He wasn't as good as his father but he was getting close.

I sat down on my chair and looked at the mail. I picked up the stack of letters. Most was junk mail but as I thumbed through the paper I found a purple envalop with a gold pattern on it. The return address read Kyouya Ootori.

At first I was shocked. It had been years since I saw that name. Part of me wanted to rip open the letter while the other half said though it away. Calmly I opened the letter and unfolded the exspensive looking paper.

_Dear Haruhi,_

_I am happy to inform you that the Host Club is having a family reunion in one week. But we would like it if you arrived early. __We hope you come for everyone misses you. Your plain ticket is payed for and is enclosed in this letter. The dress code is formal and there will be some of our former guess who have now become well educated young ladys. Keep in mind the club members will have some time to meet up. Also your father is wanting to speek with you too. I hope you come and so do many others who are looking over my shoulder at this very minute yelling at me what to write down. _

_Your friend,_

_Kyouya Ootori_

_A host club reunion?_ I thought. I guess I could go but what about Hiro. He's just five years old. Well I could tell everyone. Or I could just bring him and make up some lie... plan B it is then.

Later Hiro and I sat at the dinner table. I maked pasta tonight and Hiro was trying hard not to cover himself with red tomatoe sause.

"Mommy?" he said looking up at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Why dose everyone at school have daddys and not me?"

I looked at him. His eyes were misting. I then took a deep breath.

"You have a daddy, Hiro," I said.

"Really," he said "were?" His eyes were lit up and he looke around the room.

"Well he's not here right now. Your dad had to go to his home to help your grandfather."

"Oh," he said then there was a pause of silants before he spoke up again. "What did daddy look like?" he asked.

"Well," I said, "He had your blond hair but he also had bright blue eyes. He was tall and loved anything that had to do was Japanese cultur."

"Why Japanese?" he asked

"Because that where he and Mommy live," I said.

"Silly," Hiro said laghting. "We live in the United States."

"Hiro, Mommy was born in Japan."

"So was daddy born in Japan to?" he asked.

"No," I said slowly, "He was born in France."

"Oh," he said, "Can we go to Japan?"

I looked at him then thought of the letter. "You know what? I think we will."


	3. Hiro Fujioka

"Attintion passangers the plain will be landing in Japan shortly," said the flight attendent in Japanese.

I had to give up quite a bit of money to get a ticket for Hiro but it was worth it. The only down side was that Hiro only knew a few phrases in Japanese. The good thing was that maybe it will be easyer to hide the fact he is my son.

"Mommy are we almost there?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"And I'll see daddy," he asked hugging his bear.

"I-I don't know," I confessed.

We got our lugage and walked off the plain. To my suprise there was Kyouya and some of his guards waiting for us... or I guess me.

I tried to walk the other way but it was to late.

"Ah Haruhi were are you going?" he asked standing right next to me. Sometimes that guy just scears me.

"Uh... I didn't see you there simpi," I said.

"How old are you now Haruhi?" he asked.

"Um... almost 24," I answered.

"Hmm well its good to see you again after six long -" his word were cut short after catching the sight of Hiro who was at my side. Suddently his face turned cold then back to normal as he lead me to his limo. "This way Haruhi," he said.

When we got in the car and our things in the trunk I helped Hiro buckle his seat belt then turned to Kyouya.

"I know what you must be thinking simpi but-"

"Dose Tamaki know?" he asked.

I hid my eyes. Then slowly I said that two letter word... no.

"So will you tell him this week or will you just let this child go on forever without knowing his father?"

"I-I don't know," I said about to cry.

"Don't cry, mommy," said Hiro. These were his first words he spoke since we got off the plain.

"Boy," asked Kyouya in english," What is your name?"

"Hiroshi Fujioka," he said, "But mommy calls me Hiro."

"I see," Kyouya said to my son, "And what do you have there?" He asked pointing to the stuffed animal in my son's arms.

"This is Mr. Bear. See?" Hiro asked showing his bear to my friend.

"I do see," he said pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Will you tell him?" I asked in Japanese.

"I think you can handle Tamaki. If you were talking about your father. Let's just say I don't even want to be close to see Ranka explode."

_DAD!_ I thought_, I haven't even thought of telling him_. I took a seconed to calm down.

"Were are we going?" I asked.

"You and your son will be staying in the Ootori Mantion. I will see to it that you two have conecting rooms."

"Ok," I said. For the rest of the car trip I was silant. Hiro just looked out the window taking in what Japan looked like.


	4. Welcome to the Host Club

**Want to say sorry for my spelling but I can't help it.**

"Good morning my Haruhi," said a voice in my dream. But it was't in my dream it was a real voice.

My eyes fluttered open and before me was a person I hadn't seen in six long years.

"Tamaki?" I said in a tired voice.

"Yes my Haruhi?" he answered sitting on my bed.

"Why are you here?"

All of a sudden Tamaki looked dissapointed. "I'm here for my Haruhi," he said.

"Oh... nice to see you to simpi but I mean why are you here in my bed room while I'm sleeping?"

"Um... Kyouya said you were here and I really wanted to see you," he said.

"Can you at least wait till I get dressed simpi?" I asked a little frusterated.

"Sorry," he said.

I grabbed some clothes from my suitcase then headed to the bathroom door. "I'll be out in a seconed ok simpi."

Tamaki nodded and I went in the bathroom. After sliping on my clothes and brushing my hair I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked a lot like I did back then with my short hair. But I looked more like a women and I was a bit taller. I walked out of the room and saw Tamaki.

"You look so beautiful and pretty Haruhi. Why did you never let your hair grow out? Never mind you look beautiful..." Tamaki said so fast I could bearly understand him. Then something stopped him.

"What's that?" he asked.

"What's what?" I asked not catching on.

"What's that sound? It sounds like a piano."

Then I realized that there was a piano playing close by. I could only guess there was one in Hiro's room.

"I think it's comeing from in here," said Tamaki looking at the door that connected our rooms. "Ah... I reminds me of our love door in that apartment Haruhi."

"Don't open that!" I yelled but it was to late. I ran inside the room. Tamaki just staired at the little blond boy at the piano. And that little boy staired back.

"Who are you?" Tamaki said sitting next to the boy. Tamaki soon caught on that Hiro did not know much Japanese and asked it in english.

"My name's Hiroshi Fujioka," my son answered.

"Fujioka?" Tamaki asked.

"Oh yeah haven't you meat my cousin's son Hiro here?" I said in Japanese.

"I didn't knew you had a cousin, Haruhi," said Tamaki.

"Yep and this is her son Hiro. He's staying with me since my cousin is sick and can't take care of him. He some times calls me mommy. Such a silly kid," said making up the lie.

"Oh... yes it must be hard for his mother to be sick. Maybe Kyouya can help. What is your cousin's name anyways?" he asked

"Uhh... Chair. I mean Care. CAREA. It's Carea."

"Ok," he said with a smile. Wow he was gulabul.

Latter that day the Host Club was to meet at a privet restraut. I road there wit Kyouya and Tamaki. Well of course Hiro to. The whole ride Tamaki asked Kyouya if he knew I had a cousin and of course Kyouya said no.

Once there we saw Mori and Hunny simpi already there. I had hear Mori is now a lawyer and is married to one of our past guest but I forgot which one. The couple is also expecting a child soon. Hunny is still unmarryed but has been dating the girl from the black magic club for a while.

"Haru-chan!" yelled Hunny-simpi as he leaped out of his chair to give me a hug. "I missed you so much.

"Yeah," said Mori-simpi.

"I missed you guys to," I said with a smile.

"Come on Haru-chan. Takashi and I made cake last night and you should taste it. IT'S COVERED IN STRAWBERRYS!"

"I'll take a small peace," I said then in english I asked Hiro, who was standing behind me, if he wanted one. "Make that two," I said to Hunny.

"Who is behind you Haru-chan?" asked Hunny.

"This is Haruhi's cousin's son!" said Tamaki, "His name is Hiro and he only speaks english."

"That's not true!" I yelled a little, "He know a little bit of Japanese. See. Hiro, who old are you?" I asked all in japanese.

"I'm 5," he answered back in a small voice.

"Isin't he adorable?" said Tamaki picking up Hiro. I was about to yell "Don't pick up my son like that" but then this was the first time I saw the to side by side. Hiro really looked just like a mini Tamaki.

I looked at Hunny and Mori. It was like a light bulb went off in their heads but they weren't going to say anything.

"We let's talk in english for Hiro-chan!" sugested Hunny. The man was now about 26 years old and was much taller then before. He still had blond hair and brown eyes and acted young. But at least he left his bunny at home.

"Yeah," said Mori- simpi.

I sat down beside my friends waiting for Hikaru and Kalru to come. Maybe this wouldn't be a bad week after all.


	5. Terrable Two

**Ok more story for you guys :D**

We waited a while for the twins. Both were still single and still the same. They were working in their mother's fasion company and was about to release a new line of clothes. Althogh romers have been going around that both have been working in a theater acting and costuming.

"Hika-chan said that they would be getting here anymoment," said Hunny-simpi.

"We if they would just get here already we wouldn't have to wait so long," muttered an annoyed Kyouya.

"It's fine I really don't mind," I said.

"Dose Hiro-chan like cake Haruhi?" Hunny asked.

Hiro shock his head up and down.

"Ok you can have this peace with the big strawberry!" said Hunny.

"I heard your married now Mori-simpi," I said.

"Yeah," he said back.

"Of course he is," said Tamaki, "The host club broght togther the two and now they are going to have a little baby girl and she'll call me Uncle Tamaki."

"Um... simpi your not Mori's brother so how could you be the child's uncle?" I asked.

"Yeah," said Hunny, "I'm more closer to an uncle to Takashi's baby then you."

"But I want to be the uncle who spoils the child," he said looking like he was about to run to his corner.

"It's fine simpi," I said, "I think that if anyone of us have kids we are as close as siblings could be."

"Mommy," said Hiro pulling at the leg of my pants.

"What do you want, Hiro?" I asked turning towards him.

"I have to go potty," he said.

I let out a long sigh the got up. "Ok lets go try to find it," I said holding my son's hand.

We walked out of the room and into a hallway. After a few moments we found the restroom and Hiro hurried in the guy's bathroom while I waited outside.

After a few minutes Hiro went to the sink to wash his hands. In the mirror he saw two guys that looked alike. One had coal black hair and the other had a pinkish brown hair.

"So the fastion show is friday. Right, Hikaru?" asked the pink haired man looking at his cellphone.

"Of course," said the man named Hikaru as he dried off his hands.

"So after so long we'll see her today. Won't we?" asked the pink haired man looking at Hikaru.

"I guess so, Kaoru," he said.

"I wonder how much Haruhi grew up?" said Kaoru.

Hikaru laghted then said, "Well back then she was more grown up then the both of us combined."

"Yeah exspecialy the boss," Kaoru laghted.

The entire time Hiro over heard the conversation. He could only understand bits and peaces but all together he did get the impretion that they knew his mother.

"Hay," he said, "Do you to know my mommy?" Hiro stood up tall but he was so short compared to the twins.

"I don't think so," they said in engligh.

"Are you lost?" asked Kaoru.

Hiro shook his head. "You were talking about my mommy," he said.

The twins looked confused at one another then realized it. "Haruhi is your mom!" yelled Hikaru.

Hiro nodded his head.

"Fujioka Haruhi?" he asked again.

"So that's means she got married?" asked Kaoru in a dissapointed voice.

Hiro shook his head.

"Then how..." the twins started. But then they saw the blond hair and the teddy bear and burst out laghting.

"What's so funny?" Hiro asked.

"He's the spitting image of him," laghted Kaoru.

"Let's just hope he dosen't act like milord," Hikaru smiled.

This whole time the twins were laghting Hiro just walked out of the room crying because he thought they were laghting at him.

"Hiro what's wroung?" I asked at the little five year old ran into me not being able to see thought the tears. That only made him cry more.

"..." he started.

"I can't understand you sweetie when you mumble," I said picking him up.

"There were these two guys in the bathroom making fun of me," Hiro said.

"Are you sure?" I asked getting angry.

He nodded his little blond head up and down. My face turned red with anger as I sat my son on the ground and then I stormed in the guys restroom not even caring. Whoever these guys were they were going to get it. But before I reached the door I colided with the door opening.

The next thing I knew someone shouted my named and was hugging me. I opened my eyes and saw to fimiler faces.

"Hikaru? Kaoru?" I said as the two held onto me not willing to let go.

"We missed you so much," they said being their old dramatic selves.

"Let me go!" I shouted "I have to go find the two idiots who were making fun of my son!"

"Uhhh," the twins said looking blank.

"Mommy thoses are the guys," Hiro said pointing at Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Really you guys?" I asked.

"We never nade fun of your kid," said Kaoru.

"If anything we maded fun of the boss," finished Hikaru.

"How are you so sure that he's simpi's kid," I yelled in Japanese.

"Just look at him," they said, "He's a mini millord."

"You guys annoy me sometimes," I growled.

"So dose he know?" asked Kaoru.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Dose millord know you had his kid?" finished Hikaru.

"No," I said looking down.

"So your kid is what? six?" asked Kaoru.

"Five," I corrected.

Kaoru started walking towarrds the room were the other host club members were bringing Hiro with him. Hikaru started to walk to and then said, "You know Haruhi. I might not be the bosses biggest fan but you need to tell him. For his and the kid's sake. I mean keeping them apart won't work. Millord can relate you know he had those problems as a kid. And he turned out simi ok but don't put your kid through that two." he said.

"His names Hiroshi," I said. Hikaru turned around then smiled. "His name is Shou Hiro," I said again liking the sound of that.

"Tell that to millord," he said then dissapired into the room.


	6. Commener's Coffee

**Since you have been good readers and reviewed I am going to update fast. :D Also want to say sorry for the miss spelling of sempei. I can't help it and try to catch as many misstakes as possible. Sorry but thanks for putting up with me anyways.**

I walked to towards the room our group sat in. How could I possibly tell Tamaki-sempei. I mean if he hasn't figured it out now then maybe he dosen't need to know. No running away never worked. I have to tell him. Just when I don't know.

I entered the room and sat down.

"Oh look Haruhi," said sempei. "The family is back together again. Daddy is so happy!"

I just rolled my eyes. He hasn't refered to himself as Daddy in quite sometime but still I guess the excitment just got to him.

"Daddy?" questioned Hiro. The word was almost forien to his lips. "Are you my-" Hiro started but then I butted in.

"Hay sempei maybe you should explain the "Family" to Hiroshi," I said thinking nice save.

Tamaki smiled then said, "Ok Hiroshi listen here. The host club is a family. Mori-sempei and Hunny-sempei are like annoying naighbors. Hikaru and Kaoru are the troblesom little children and Haruhi is my little girl. And I am the Father!"

"And who is he," Hiro asked pointing at the dark prince Kyouya-sempei. Haru

"Oh," said Tamaki racing towarrds Kyouya ready to give a hug before being smacked across the room, "This is Mommy!"

"Uhhh..." Hiro thought but then said, "No this is mommy." He was pointing at me.

"You silly boy," laghted Tamaki, "Your mother is Carea Fujioka."

Hiroshi looked confussed but turned away to eat cake with Hunny-sempei.

"Hiro is so funny Haruhi," Tamaki said laghting. I was just thinking how gullable can this guy get.

I looked at Tamaki. It had been six long year since I saw him but I still loved him. But once he finds out who Hiro really is he would never love me like he once did.

"Haruhi! Haruhi!" yelled Tamaki mid way thorugh the meeting. "Look here!" he said. The entier time he has been stairing at the cupons for the supermarket. "Can you belive ramen is this cheap! I can't belive it's two for one!"

"Uhhh sempei you know that cupon expired two months ago," I said looking closely.

"Yep," he said with a smile. "I thought that you might want to see this."

In the background Hikaru and Kaoru were thinking "Then what was the point in stairing at the paper for two hours?"

"Hay that reminds me," said Kaoru.

"Would you please make us commeners coffee?" they asked with hearts in there eyes.

"Sure why not," I said, "I just need some mix."

"Oh we don't have any with us," Hikaru said.

"I can arange for someone to go pick it up for us," said Kyouya.

"Sure that would be great," I said thinking Kyouya was being very kind.

"Fine. Haruhi can you please go get us some coffee," he asked with a smile that read I won and you lost. Nothing has changed.

"We can all go to the commeners market place together!" said Tamaki who was very excited at the moment.

"YEAH COFFEE!" yelled Hunny-sempei, "I've never had COFFEE!"

"No," said Mori pushing his cousin back in his chair.

"But Takashi... Usa-Chan wants some," he said about to cry.

Then Mori placed a bowl of strawberrys infront of him and Hunny quickly forgot.

"Come on," said Tamaki, "LETS GO!"

"Are these guys always like this?" asked Hiro.

"Pretty much, Hiroshi," I said before being dragged off by the twins. Then still being on the short side Hunny hoped onto Mori's sholders and he picked up Hiroshi and we were all out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so I made an amazing discovery... You can put lines in these things :O... ok so I have my Tamaki moments... all the time... really we are a lot alike. Anyways the next chapter will be AMAZING!<strong>


	7. Fatty Tuna

**Did you know people are making the host club live action tv show :D I watched the first to epesodes with english subs on some websight... I forgot but I post a link next time if you guys want me to. So far there are only the first to epesodes so the 1st on is haruhi becomeing part of the host club and the seconed one is about the health excams thing. I belive they come out every friday and have just started this July :D this makes me SOOOO happy. I think the Kyouya looks exactly like the manga version of him. The twins don't look that bad. I am dissapointed Hunny doesn't have his signature hunny blond hair but at least he has a pink fuzzy usa-chan. Oh and he is a bit to tall but then again hunnys is untaturaly short. Also Mori looks like mori should look like athough his skin could be a bit paler. Haruhi doesn't have brown hair she has black but I still think she is fine. Now Tamaki having no blond hair made me mad... I LOVE MY DUMB BLOND PRINCE! ok so I'm over dramatic... oh well you read this fanfiction anyways so deal with it. :D *smiles***

**Also I forgot to put in a disclamer thing... shame on me... Well I don't own Ouran or any characters... So I guess Hiro but that's it... They are all not from my little brain... but on the upside the plot line is... I just love useing the ... O_O now I get what my friends mean when I have my Tamaki moments offten.**

* * *

><p>When we arived at the market Tamaki- sempei and the twins stood there stairing at the building. Kyouya could care less.<p>

"Hay Takashi let's go find the candy," yelled Hunny-sempei and the two were gone.

"I want to go buy raman!" yelled Tamaki.

"But we didn't come here for that," I said.

"Don't wory we'll take the boss to go get raman and you can get us coffee," said the twins. Normally they would never do this but I was to lazy to be suspisious.

"Ok," I said.

"Hiro can come with us if he wants," said Kaoru.

"Hiro want do you want to do?" I asked my son. He looked at me then at the boys. Then he pointed at the boys. "Ok be safe," I said. "Make sure they don't get to any trouble."

Then there was just me and Kyouya.

"So Haruhi how has your life been ever since we left you six years ago?" asked Kyouya-sempei.

"Stressfull," I muttred... why was I the one to get stuck with the King of Darkness?

* * *

><p><strong>Hunny and Mori<strong>

"Hay Takashi can I get this?" Hunny asked holding up a giant lolypop the size of his head.

"Yeah," said Mori pushing an already full basket of candy, sweets, and cake.

"Yaay!" yelled Hunny.

"Let's go get toothpast," said Mori.

"But Takashi!" whinned Hunny.

"Your out now come," he said picking up Hunny and putting him in the seet of the buggie. Then he handed the weaping 26 year old his bunny.

"Ok Takashi," smiled Hunny, "I want cottencandy flavored toothpast!"

(Wow not much goes on in there life...)

* * *

><p><strong>Haruhi and Kyouya<strong>

I waked down the coffee aile. No doubt the twins wanted to try each flavor. And as far as I knew I wasn't paying for any of this junk.

"So Haruhi how long are you planing on staying in Japan?" asked Kyouya.

"I think just a week or so at most," I said looking at the favors of instant coffee.

"Are you planing on seeing your father?" asked Kyouya. "I'm sure he would be overjoyed to see his daughter and his grandchild."

"I-I don't know," I said not looking back at him... if I couldn't tell Tamaki then how on earth could I tell my dad.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiro, Tamaki, and the Twins<strong>

"Oh I am so happy to buy all this raman!" shouted Tamaki with handfulls of raman.

"Calm down boss," said Hikaru.

"Yeah we wouldn't want to scare the kid for life," said Kauru.

"Oh," said Tamaki then he kneeled down to Hiroshi's eye level. "What would you like to do little prince?" he asked as Hiro held his little bear close.

"Um... can I have eat some fatty tuna?" asked Hiro, "I never got to try that."

The twins were thinking "Oh so he's not just like his dad... he has his mom in him too."

Tamaki looked at him, "Sure!" he said.

"Can we first go get mommy... she want's some fatty tuna to," said Hiroshi with a smile.

"I'm sorry but I have no idea were you mother is," said Tamaki felling sorry for the kid.

"Of course you do... you said you knew her when you were kids," said Hiro.

Tamaki had the gears in his brain moving... "Hiroshi," he asked, "How is your mother?"

Hiro looked at the man. Wasn't it obviouse he thought, "Fujioka... Haruhi."

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFF HANGER... Better review or I won't post... this is my one and ONLY Kyouya moment<strong>


	8. It's A Boy

**Well it is clear you all want the next chapter... well here it is... Yep little Hiro ruined the little act. But that's ok the fanfic doesn't end when Tamaki finds out there's still lot to learn and know. Also the bear Hiro has is diffrent from Tamaki's I think Tamaki would have noticed his bear missing for so long... it looks a lot like his but it is a darker brown.**

* * *

><p>Tamaki looked at the boy with a pricless expretion. In the background Hikaru and Kaoru were laghting their heads off.<p>

"H-Haruhi's your mother?" asked Tamaki. Hiro nodded. "So your her son?" nodded. Tamaki ran to his emo corner (is that what that's called). Crying about Haruhi got married in japanese.

"Hay boss," said Koaru.

"How can Haruhi's last name be Fujioka," said Hikaru

"If she's already married?" both of them finished.

Tamaki looked up. "What do you mean?" he asked in a crybaby voice.

"Who do you think Hiroshi-chan looks like?" they asked.

Tamaki looked at Hiroshi. "Mori-sempei!" he yelled.

The twins both did a facepalm and then looked back at Tamaki who was still crying.

"Ok here is a picher of you when you were five," said Kaoru holding up a photo Kyouya gave them. It was of a 5 year old Tamaki holding his teddy bead and sucking his thumb.

"And here is Hiroshi-chan," Hikaru said as his brother held the photo next to the boy.

"Now who does Hiro look like?" they asked.

Tamaki looked at Hiro then his photo. "He looks like... he looks like..."

At that moment Kyouya and I came up to the group.

"I got coffee," I said holding up the bag full of instant coffee.

"Yaay!" shouted the twins instantly forgetting about Tamaki.

"MOMMY!" shouted Hiroshi. The three all hugging me.

"Get of you two," I growled as she picked up her son.

"Mommy we're going to eat fatty tuna!" said Hiroshi.

"Later Hiro," I said, "The twins really wanted their coffee."

We all started to walk to the parking lot since Mori and Hunny were already out there. "Are you comeing Tamaki-sempei?" I asked.

He shook his head then came up to me. "Can I carry Hiro?" he asked.

I was puzzled but then told him yes and we all walked out of the parking lot.


	9. My Son

**I"M SO SORRY ABOUT MY SPELLING! So let me get this right it's sempai? Ok also if your wondering... this is all 1st person haruhi but when haruhi is not there she still tells the story but it sounds 3ed person... make sence? :D Thanks for all the comments.**

* * *

><p>The host club went to Tamaki's home later that day. I walked in and was lead to a room that had expensive seets and stuff. Tamaki was carrying a sleeping Hiroshi then said "I'll let him sleep in my room till he wakes up."<p>

I looked at Tamaki then agreed. Some how he has become a little more like a father in the past few hours.

A servent gave us each instant coffee and Hunny hot coco.

"So Haru-chan," said Hunny-sempai. "When are you going to tell Tama-chan he's a daddy?"

"I don't know," I said looking into my coffee.

The twins snickred knowing I had no idea Tamaki already knew.

"Well you should tell him soon," said Kyouya looking at the twins. "The longer you wait the worst it will become."

"The worst what will become?" asked Tamaki as he walked in the room.

"Oh Haru-chan wanted to tell you that-," Hunny started but the twins covered his mouth.

"Tell me what?" Tamaki asked.

"Oh just that she forgot to call a plummer to fix her sink," said Hikaru.

"Yeah," said Kaoru, "But she's just going to call someone after she gets home."

The twins gave a suspisious smile then sat down.

"Oh I can fix that for you Haruhi," said Tamaki although he would brake the sink that was never broken.

"That's ok sempai," I said.

"Takashi I'm sleepy," yawned Hunny.

"You need to go home," said Mori.

"See you all tomorrow," said Hunny as he was carryed out by Mori.

"Yeah I think it would be good if me and Hikaru could get home," said Kaoru.

"Why?" asked Hikaru as his brother elbowed him, "Oh yeah yeah we have that... uh... thing tomorrow."

Kaoru rolled his eyes and the boys ran out of the room. Now there was just me Tmaki and the dark king.

"Maybe you should check on Hiro," Kyouya suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea. Would you come with me?" asked Tamaki holding out his hand.

"Um sure," I said as he hurryed off to his room.

We got there and saw Hiro's sleeping form. "Still asleep," I said about to turn around.

"Come," said Tamaki grabing my wrist, "I have something to show you."

We walked onto his balcony. Below was a rose garden and above was the clear night sky with a full moon.

"Is it not beautiful my Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

I nodded as I placed my hand on the cold railing. Soon it was being warmed by Tamaki's hand on top of it.

"Haruhi I love you," he said, "I want us to be together again like we once were. Is that ok with you?"

I though of Hiroshi needing a father and then of Tamaki how it would be unfair for him.

"I don't-," I said but then he turned me around so I was facing him and kissed me on the lips while hugging me.

When he relessed I was crying.

"What's wrong my princess?" he asked.

"I have to tell you something sempai," I said. "Hiroshi he's your... he's your... he's..."

Tamaki looked straight in my eyes then said, "He's my son."


	10. What Was He Like

**Oh so sweet... I want to find out want happens next... oh wait I wright this fanfic... oh well let me thing...**

* * *

><p>"He's my son," Tamaki-sempai said looking in my eyes.<p>

"Y-you knew?" I said as he whiped my tears with his shirt sleave.

"Of course my princess. I'm not that blond," he saidn never saying a thing about the twins help.

"I'm sorry for everything Sempai," I said crying into his sholder.

"Come on lets set down... we have a lot to talk about," he said leading me inside were I saw our son sleeping. Tamaki walked me to a cajoined room with his piano and some seats. Then he set me down. "Now please tell me everything. I know that you wouldn't come see me in Fance after we left you but now I understand why... but Haruhi if you would have just told me about Hiroshi then I would have helped," he said placing his hand on my cheek.

"I'm sorry sempai," I said. "I just didn't know what to do."

"You were what, Haruhi? 17?" he asked.

"I was 18 when he was born," I said softly.

Tamaki calmed down abit. "When did you find out you were going to have Hiroshi?" he asked.

I looked down, "About a month after you left. I was about two months pregnant then."

"None of this would happen if I didn't ever leave you," Tamaki said sadly.

None of this would have happened if you never moved my desk from infront of the love door, I thought.

"So you raised him on your own?" he asked.

"Yes, I got to graduate but never was able to get into law school since I had to go get a job. I'm currantly working for a local restraunt."

"I'm sorry Haruhi I never ment to take away your dream from you," he said feeling misrable.

"Thats ok sempai," I said trying to cheer him up, "It was rewarding rasing Hiro."

"But I wasn't there to see him be raised," pouted Tamaki. "When's his birthday?"

"Well it was when I was on the first day on my job that I went into laybor. I wasn't really working that day they just wanted me to be fimiler with the suroundings. Then before I knew it Hiroshi Rene Fujioka entered my life. That was April 2ed five years ago. He is so cute. He was born with your hair and my eyes... I was so happy but when I looked around later there was cuples cooing over their babys... I was alone."

"Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, "Did you know you were going to have a boy?"

I thought of the day I found out I was going to have a boy. "Yes," I said, "I wanted to know what I was having and when I could I went to the doctor and had an ultrasound... I saw our little boy but I looked at the chair next to me and no one was there. I wanted to cryout 'tamaki it's a boy' so bad."

"I wish I could have been there too," he said, "Tell me about then he was little like his first words, first steps, first everything..."

"Well when he was little his first words was teddy. I think I have a video of his first steps and more on video. I suppose you can see them sometime," I offered.

"I would love that," he said smiling. "Haruhi weren't you scared?"

"All the time. Like the time he caught a cold last winter. I nearly had to take him to the hospital. Or the time he thought he could fly. Or even the day he lost his bear just to find out it was under his bed," I said remebering these times... now that I think about it Hiro is a lot like his father.

"I broke my promise," Tamaki wispred.

"What promise?" I asked.

"When I was little and my mother was very sick one time. So sick she was on the edge of dieing I wanted papa to come and make her feel better. But he never did. But then I made a silant promise that if I ever became a father I would never leave my child's side."

"You didn't know," I told him.

"Still he is my son," he said.

"I know but he's mine to," I said.

"I love you," he said hugging me, "Stay with me..."

I heard a wimper and looked at Tamaki. His face was suprised and I looked behind him and saw Hiro with tears running down his face.

"Hiro," I said but he ran out of the room leaving Tamaki and I stearing at an empty door way.


	11. Say Hi to Daddy

**I see I have all of you on the edge of your seet... :D Sorry for not updating but I never got the chance.**

* * *

><p>I raced after Hiroshi with Tamaki at my heels although I didn't know the building that well.<p>

After running for ten minutes I said, "Tamaki I think we lost him."

He just held my hand and walked to a near by closet door that we ran by a million times and opened it. Inside was Hiro sitting down crying into his bear.

"What's wrong, Hiroshi?" asked Tamaki.

The little boy kept on crying.

"Come on sweet heart what's wrong," I said trying to scoop him up but he moved to the other side of the closet.

"I-if you knew he was my daddy then why didn't you tell me?" cryed Hiro like he never did before.

"It's complicated," I said.

"But that's the past," said Tamaki mangaging to pick him up as Hiro held onto his neck. "But now we can be a family," he said.

I think that has been one of my favorite days ever. Just seeing the father and son like that. Then I stood up and Tamaki broght me into the hug... there we were a family.

Later we rejoined Kyoya in the sitting room.

"Hello Kyoya!" shouted Tamaki.

"I guess you told him the news, Haruhi?" Kyoya asked.

"Kind of," I said not saying that Tamaki already knew.

"Well I suppouse we better get back now," Kyoya said.

Hiro pulled on my pants leg. "Does that mean we have to leave daddy?" Hiro asked.

"No," Tamaki said before I had the chance to say anything. "You to can stay at the Souh mantion if that's alright. We have plenty of room here."

"Can we mommy?" Hiro asked with big eyes.

"Sure," I said thinking what could go wrong.

Tamaki gave me a hug, "Yaay Haruhi's spending the night!" he screamed.

"Really sempai?" I said, "Arn't you like 25 now."

"Yep," he smiled.

I rolled my eyes as Kyoya left the room.

Tamaki let go and looked at the wall clock. "Hmm it's 9:47 right now... what time does Hiroshi normaly go to bed," he said in english. I could tell he wanted to include little Hiro in any conversation.

"Um... normaly 7 to 8 but I guess we just woke him up so it'll be like 10 by the time he get's tired again," I said looking at my son.

Tamaki scooped Hiro up. "Did you hear that?" he asked, "You get to stay up for 13 more minutes."

"Yaay!" shouted Hiro.

"I want to you meet someone, Hiro," Tamaki smiled.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

Tamaki wistled and a blur of gold rushed into the room.

"Sit girl sig," Tamaki told the dog. It obayed. "Good Antoinette."

Hiro started petting the dog as she tryed to lick his hand.

"I haven't seen you in a long time girl," I said kneeling down by Tamaki. "You sertantly have gotten bigger," I said petting her side.

"Attuatly Antoinette is going to be a mother soon," Tamaki said.

"Oh," I said looking at the pregnant dog thinking _i feel your pain._

"The doggie's going to have puppys?" asked Hiro.

"Yeah," Tamaki said nodding his head. His blond hair sweeping his face. "You can help me name them when they get here."

"Mommy did you hear that?" Hiro asked even though I was next to him. "I get to name the puppys."

"I did Hiro," I looked at the clock again. "It's time for bed Mr." I smiled picking him up.

"Really," he asked dissapointed.

"Listen to your mother," Tamaki said handing him Hiro's bear.

"I'm not tired," Hiro protested then he gave a big yawn.

"I'll show you your room," Tamaki said leading the way.

After I tucked Hiro in he fell fast asleep. The both up us looked at his little sleeping body.

"He's quite hansome when he sleeps," Tamaki.

"Yeah," I said.

"I suppose tomorrow he can meet Father," he said.

"I guess that would be nice," I said, "What about your grandmother?"

Tamaki's face saddend, "She died a year ago," he said.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"No she was happy," He said.

"What about your mother?" I asked hopeing she was still fine.

"She still lives in France," he said then turned to me, "Speaking up parents when should you meet with Ranka?"

"Dad?" I asked. I keep on forgetting him. "I don't know..." I said puzzled.

"We'll think about that tomorrow," he said leading me out of the room. "Would you want to shear a room or your own?" he asked as he closed the door behind him.

I was about to say my own room. "Share," I said.

"Ok," he answered.

We changed clothes and I got in the bed.

"Don't worry Haruhi," Tamaki said. "Everything will work out."

"I know," I said as I fell asleep. "I know."


	12. Twenty Questions for Grandpa

**Sorry for the long time no post but school has started and it's hard to write every day**

* * *

><p>Tamaki woke me up that next morning singing off key to diffrent songs.<p>

"What are you doing sempie?" I asked still half asleep.

"Today Hiroshi will meet father," he said happily.

"And your happy?" I asked.

"Well why not. I never truly had the chance be with my grandfathers."

"Well what if you dad doesn't accept Hiro?" I questioned.

Tamaki stopped singing and looked at me. "I didn't think of that," he said slowly.

"When will we be meeting with your father anyways?" I asked.

"Oh about ten minutes," he said.

"TEN MINUTES!" I sereamed, "Tamaki you have to tell me these kind of things sooner."

"Sorry," he said as I rushed in the bathroom.

Normaly I dressed casual but for this I desided to put on a little sundress with a jean jacket and a flower in my short hair. Then I had little flip flops that I put on. I walked out the door and Tamaki just staired at me.

"Haruhi," he said, "Your so beautiful."

"Thanks sempie," I said walking to Hiroshi's room. There my son stood already ready. He wore a little white sweater and pants. In his arms he was hugging his bear tight.

"Mommy were are we going?" he asked.

"Let's go meet your grandpa," I said simply.

I extened my hand and he grabed a hold of it as we walked with Tamaki to a large room I had never been in before. I stood beside Tamaki and Hiro was behind us. Tamaki's father sat on a velvet couch in the center of the room sipping some tea.

"Ah Haruhi," he said, "I haven't seen you in a long time." He was smiling motioning for the us to come sit. We did so and Hiro sat on my lap.

"Aw what a cute little boy," he said, "Is he your son Haruhi?"

"Yes sir he is," I replied.

"Ah," he said. "I didn't realize you marryed." Tamaki's father put his hand to his chin as if he was thinking.

"I'm not sir," I admited.

"Oh I see," he said with a darker tone. "I'm sure the father was not from Ouran... a well respected member of socioty," he joked.

"Well atuatly," Tamaki started.

I looked at him giving him one last chance to never see Hiroshi again.

"What Tamaki?" he father asked a bit puzzled.

"The father was an Ouran student," Tamaki said with a smile.

"Oh really," said his father.

"Yes," Tamaki answerd with his host club smile.

"Did this young man belong to the Host Club?" his father questioned.

"I belived so," he answerd.

"Would it be either of the twin brothers?" his father asked.

"No," I said stairing only at Tamaki as Hiroshi leaned against me not understanding the Japanese.

"Well would it be that smart Kyouya?" he guessed again.

"No father," Tamaki said still smiling at me.

"Mori!" he exclaimed, "Mori would make a great father."

Tamaki and I staired at one another as if to say... really?

"No father," Tamaki repeated.

"Well you don't expect me to belive that idocent Honinozuca boy was the father." (sorry for spelling I was to lazy to look it up)

"No we don't father," Tamaki said.

"Well if it's not the twins, and not Kyoya, or the two cousins then it must be..." Tamaki's father looked at him. "BOSSANOVA!" he screamed standing up.

I rolled my eyes as Tamaki yelled. "No dad! Bossanova isn't even a club memeber... jsut a guest like once or twice... I'm the dad, dad... Hiroshi-chan is your grandchild."

His father sat back down and looked at me then Tamaki and then Hiro who was falling asleep form being woke up early.

"I have a grandchild?" he asked.


	13. Babysitter

Hiroshi looked up at his grandfather. I didn't even know that he knew the conversation.

"Yes Grandfather," he said in japanese as he got off my lap and stummbled over to his grandfather.

Tamaki's dad lifted Hiro and smiled.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Fujioka Hiroshi," he said calmly.

"That such a fine name," Tamaki's father said almost in a trance that's called Hiroshi's cuteness.

Then he looked at Tamaki and then at me.

"How long have you known?" he asked.

"I've known since yesterday, father," Tamaki said. "I'm sure Haurhi has known much longer though."

I rolled my eyes.

"I see," Tamaki's dad said. Then his face grew cold and as I though he was going to say something that could ruin mine or Tamaki's life he smiled and said, "Well he'll have to come see his grandfather more offten now won't he?"

I smiled with relife. "Can do."

"Father," Tamaki said. "Would you mind if Hiro stays with you for a little bit. I must go," he looked at me. "You to Haruhi. And father Hiro is not fluent in Japanese... prahaps english would be better."

Tamaki's dad let out a smile as Tamaki grabed my wrist and led me out of the room.

"What are we doing sempie?" I asked.

"Let's go to the lemo," he said.

"Ok?" I questioned a bit puzzled.

We got out to the limo and Tamaki let me in then sat beside me.

"What are we doing?" I reasked.

"Something I should have done a long time ago," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm going to take you on a date."


	14. Japanese

I looked at Tamaki like he was crazy. "Were?" I asked.

"It's a suprise," he smiled.

He ended up taking me to a movie were a majority of the time we were talking or for a minute we kissed. I don't really remeber the movie... something about some girl and some guy... a chick flick.

We then walked hand in hand out of the moive theater. Tamaki was still holding the popcorn. It was lightly raining out side to so I help the umbrela.

"So what have you been doing in america?" he asked casualy.

"I've been trying to finish school," I said. "And I work cleaning up some hotel rooms."

"Oh," he said looking down. I knew he felt responsible. "So your close to becomeing a lawer?"

"No," I said, "Law school was to expencive with Hiro and I didn't have enough time for school, work, and raising a family. Instead I got a schoolarship and I'm going to become a teacher."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't worry," I smiled, "I'm ok with that."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm thinking of working in the foren language department of a school."

"Oh oh," Tamaki yelled. "Let me guess... French!"

"No."

"Espanol?"

"No."

"German?"

"Still no."

"Eh..."

"It starts with a J."

"... Jamacan?" he asked.

"No," I said, "Japanese."

"Oh."

We walked for a while in silance. Until Tamaki spoke up.

"Are you going back to america now that Hiroshi knows his family?" he asked.

I stopped walking. I hadn't even though of that. If I took Hiro away that would be devastating to him... just like if I were to leave him behind.

"I-I don't know," I said.

Tamaki turned back and looked at me. "I'll always be there for you if you need me," he said.

"I know," I told him.

All of a sudden his phone started ringing some annoying ringtone.

"Yes," Tamaki said answering it with a smile. "Really Kyoya that's great," he praticly yelled... then his face went cold. "Oh I understand... I'll be right over."

"What happened?" I asked.

"That was Kyoya," Tamaki stated the obious. "Mori-sempie's wife has just checked into a Ootori Hospital and is going to have their child."

"That's great," I said with a small smile.

"No it's not," said Tamaki. "The mother and child are fighting for there lives... one or maybe both wont' make it."

I stood there not knowing what to do. What was Mori-sempie thinking? I just stood there to Tamaki dropped the popcorn and grabed my hand then took off running.

"Sempie!"I yelled, "The hospital is the other way."

He looked back at me with a puzzled face then started the other way with me at his heels... I don't get the many cabs right next to us.


	15. We Come And Go

When we got to the hospital, soaking wet because of the rain and I dropped the umbrelat a few blocks from here, all of the Host Club members were there. Kyoya was looking at his Ipad and Hikaru and Koaru were looking though some old fashion magazines. No one was smileing.

"Why are you soaking wet?" asked Hikaru looking up over his magazine.

"Yeah boss what did you do?" asked Kaoru, "Run through the rain with Haruhi?"

I was about to say yeah when Kyoya came over to us.

"How are they?" Tamaki asked his beloved friend.

"I'm afraid not good. Mori is with his wife for her final minutes. She will die there is nothing we can do. The child has been born but it is undetermand. Hunny is comforting his cousin," Kyoya informed us.

I didn't realize I was crying until Tamaki wiped a tear from my cheek. "My daughter's crying," he said.

I think we both knew why. I put myself in the mother's shoes. If I was in that position during Hiroshi's birth then he would have been an orphan. Never to meet his parents.

We sat down and waited.

"So were's Hiro?" Asked Hikaru.

"He's with his grandfather," Tamaki said.

"Ranka?" asked Kaoru.

"No," I said, "But he should meet dad."

"Wouldn't want to be the boss when you tell him," Laghted Hikaru to his twin.

At that time Hunny came into the waiting room in tears. The sight wasn't unsual. Hunny could cry easy and we all knew that. But the fact that there was no Mori to wipe his tears was forgin to us all.

"What's the news Hunny-sempie?" Tamaki asked.

"Takashi's wife died," he said with tears.

That brough instant silants to the room until I said. "What about the baby?"

"The doctors said the baby will live," said Hunny.

"How's Mori-sempie taking the news?" Kaoru asked the question we all had.

"Takashi's not taking it well," Hunny said, "He's really sad. The doctors are letting him hold his little baby."

Then Tamaki spoke. "We should go comfort him."

But before any one of us could Mori-sempie was at the door way.

He stood there. His face was red and you could tell he had been crying. In his arms was a crying sound wrapped in a little pink blanket.


	16. Getting Ready

Hunny bolted up peering tippy toed into the blanket since he was still pretty short compared to Mori-sempie.

"What did you name her, Takashi?" Hunny asked looking up at his cousin.

"Miyoko," he said simply in his deep voice, "After her mother."

I thought back to my highschool days. I remebered there was a girl who was always a guest of Mori's with that name.

"Beautiful child of the generations," I said softly.

"What?" questioned the twins.

"The meaning of the name Miyoko," I said.

Mori nodded. It seemed that all the host club crowed around to look at the little girl. She had pink skin and her eyes were closed. The little hair she had was black like Mori's. As I looked over her, Miyoko's eye's opened bearly and I saw beautiful blue within them.

Before I knew it I was back at the Souh mantion. Mori when to his home with Hunny. It was clear that he needed some time alone. As the twins walked out the door they said "Don't forget the Reunion tomorrow." I looked at them confused as Kyoya remeined my that the Host Club reuinon was tomorrow night.

At this time Hiroshi was sleeping in my arms as I rocked him back and forth and kept his hair out of his closed eyes.

"So," said Tamaki who was sitting close by, "Do you think he sould come tomorrow?"

"Come to were?" I asked.

"The reunion," he answed as I blushed... I'm just good at forgeting.

"What do you think?" I asked looking down at my son. His eyes were closed and he was breathing quietly.

"I think that he would enjoy himself," said Tamaki.

"It's wired."

"What?" he asked confused.

"I never really seen the guest as Haruhi the girl... just Haruhi the host."

"Well don't worry yourself my princess," he said, "Everyone loved you before and they shall love you now."

I smiled softly. Tamaki has his annoying blond moments... a lot. But he still can be that prince.

When I awoke that morning Tamaki was standing over me with a tray of food.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm serving my Haurhi brakefast in bed," he smiled as he spun in a cyrcle almost getting orange juice on me. "Made with love."

He sat the tray on my lap. On it were to eggs and some bacon in the shape of a smily face. There was some tost that was burnt and then some coffee and orange juice.

"You made this?" I asked.

"Only the tost," he chimed. "Father said that me useing the stove would not be the best of ideas."

I gave a smile and forced the burnt tost down. "Yum," I lied then quickly grabbed the orange juice and drank it all.

"Do you like it?" Tamaki asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Um... yeah," I lied.

"Great!" he shouted. "Get dressed. Today you will go over to the twins and get an outfit for tonight. I have to get over to Kyoya's for last minute preporations for the reunion." Tamaki handed me a paper with the address to the twins work then he skiped out the door.

I got up and threw on some jeans and a red hoodie. I combed out my shourt hair and put on some comfortable tinnis shoes. Just then my door cracked open and there stood little Hiroshi looking at me with his big puppydog eyes.

"Mommy," he said. "I want to go with you."

I gave a smile and looked at my little boy. Grabing my bag and his hand I said, "Come on Hiro." and we walked out the door.


	17. Short Hair

**Sorry for the late up-date. I may not be updating to much... I've been busy with school and after school activitys (I love plays). So sorry but I'll update when I can.**

* * *

><p>I walked into the building that had the address that Tamaki had given me. Inside were many beautiful outfits. Lace, trim, fabrics of all kinds decorated every avalible space.<p>

"Well if it isn't our Haruhi," Hikaru said sneeking up behind me. I gave a little jump... just like old times.

"And she has little Hiroshi with her to," Kaoru said with a smile as he walked up to me.

"So what do you guys have planned?" I asked a bit worryed.

"You trust us?" they said in unison.

I wanted to say no but I nodded and within minutes Hiro and I were seporated and the twins were calling out orders.

First thing was first... my hair.

"Haruhi why did you never grow out your beautiful hair?" Kaoru asked.

"Well I did once but it just got in the way... plus Hiro liked to pull on it when he was a toddler," I answered seeing nothing wrong with my short hair.

The twins let out a sigh as if I just didn't get it.

"Well... your face is so recognisable I think we can use a wig or something," Hikaru.

"Why?" I tryed to protest.

"Well your not _Haruhi the Host_ anymore your..." Koaru started.

Then the two twins finished it off really loud, "Haruhi the mom/host/all above amazing person!... WHO MAKES US COFFEE!"

"Thanks guys," I said rolling my eyes, "But if you don't mine I rather have short hair."

The twins let out a sigh... they knew there was no way I would have long hair. Next they worked on my outfit taking measurments.

"Well you've grown since highschool," Hikaru said.

"Well of course," Kaoru said for me, "It's been quite some time."

"Will this work?" Hirkaru asked secritivly showing Kaoru a scetch.

"Change that and make that a diffrent color and we got ourselves an outfit," he answered.

The two boys smiled and highfived. Then they said I could go.

I found out they haad given Hiro a trim on his hair. Oh well they didn't take to much off and I needed to take him to get it cut soon anyways. They already had an outfit ready but I warned the twins that Hiro was a five year old boy... also Tamaki's son... and he was sure to get food or some mess on it within minutes. With that in mind me and Hiro left the building with plans to return later that day.

I walked out of the building holding Hiroshi's hand.

"Haruhi," a voice said in the distance.

I looked around but saw nothing.

"Haruhi!" a man's voice shouted a bit louder.

I looked over and tears came to my eyes.

"DAD?"


	18. Two For The Price Of One

"Dad?" I screamed as the man came towards me. When he approched it was hard to think he was really the dad I left almost six years ago. His hair was cut to chin length and he was dressed in a suit. No longer was there make-up or that voice... like my dad before mom died.

"Haruhi dear!" he screamed becoming over dramatic and hugging me tightly.

"D-dad why are you here?" I mangaed to get out.

"Oh it's been six years and not even one phone call," he complained as he grabbed my wrist and lead me towards an appartment building. When we went inside I noticed it was a lot nicer then the place we once lived in. To the elivator and then up. Soon I found myself sitting on a coutch thankful I didn't leave Hiroshi behind... OH NO! How do I explain him?

"So Haruhi," my father said bringing me some of my favorite tea. "Who's he?" I could tell that my dad was going to say something else but Hiro seemed to capture his eyes.

"This is Hiroshi, dad," I said happily.

"Were'd he come from?"

"Um... funny story... well... um"

"Let me guess you and that Tamaki slept togeather when you went to America and that's why you've been there for six years," he said. For a moment I was shocked then he started laghting loudly. "Oh course that's not what happened... so go on Haruhi."

"Well... um... that's kind of right," I managed to get out.

He staired at me... then Hiro... then me... then back at Hiro. "WHAT!" he yelled as he started to freak out.

"Calm down dad your scaring Hiroshi!" I screamed.

After a few minutes I was able to calm him down.

"Ok... explain," he ordered.

"Well... Tamaki and I well... he was going to leave for Japan..." I started not sure of how to tell my dad.

"I'll kill him," he muttered under his breath.

"And then I found out I was going to have Hiroshi... end of story."

Dad looked at me for a few moments. "So this entier time you have rased him on your own?"

I nodded. "If you want to talk to him use english," I warned.

"Hi," dad said in english.

"Hi, sir," Hiro said softly.

"Not sir Grandpa!" dad corrected.

Hiro looked at him, "But I met Grandpa the other day."

Dad looked mad for a seconed. "I'm your other grandpa... you get two."

Hiro smiled. "YEAH!" he said easily excited.


	19. Explonations and Exscuses

**Sorry for the long time no update but I've been busy... sorry if I repeat things that were in other chapters but its been a while...**

* * *

><p>I sat in the apartment looking around. It was nicer then the once we use to live at. Another thing that was diffrnet was my dad. He was in guy clothes for one.<p>

"So... Dad," I started, "What's happened since I was gone?" I questioned him.

He looked at me and smiled. "Well when you first left everything carryed on like normal but later about a year or to I desided to quit my job... I just couldn't do it anylonger. I went to that Tamaki's house to find were you were. I was worryed. Instead I ment his father and must say we quickly became great friends. He offered me a job and well here I am today."

I looked at my dad not beliveing it. "Oh but enough with me," my dad lagfted then hugged Hiro. "Why were you our in the city or even in Japan for that mater?"

"Host Club Family Reunion... It was Kyoya's idea," then I paused to think," Or was it Tamaki's... does it even matter. Soon the cat was out of the bag and they all adored Hiro... exspecialy Tamaki," I blushed.

"So why were you in the city again?" he questioned.

"I was at Hikaru and Kaoru's buisness... they run a-"

"Fashion Company," my father finished, "Yes I'm quite awear... lets just say that friend, Kyoya, has kept me well updated one everything... except you that is." My father said his voice turning dark like he was ready to kill someone whitch made me question why I let him hold my son.

"So dad..." I said struggling for a topic as thankfully my phone went off. I picked it up as a name flashed on the screen, Kyoya.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello Haruhi," he answered calmly. "I need you to come to my house as soon as possible."

"Um... ok..." I said softly.

"Please leave Hiro at home," he added before hanging up before I had a chance to say anything.

"Dad I need you to baby sit... ok?" I asked my father who held my presouse child.

"Oh I'm so glad you asked!" he chimed showing bits of his old self.

"Mommy were are you going?" Hiroshi asked as I got up to leave.

"Mommy's going to see uncle Kyoya," I said simply even if he bearly had an idea of who that is. Then walked out the door.


	20. Something I haven't Told You

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while... but here's a real cliff hanger chapter... can't wait to start this back up again.**

* * *

><p>I was welcomed by the servents when I approched Kyoya's house. They took me to the room I was staying in on that first night in Japan. I asumed Kyoya wanted me to get my stuff out. Slowly I started packing the suit case and getting the little things I have forgoten before. Then there was a shadow in the door way. I turned quickly to see who it was and there stood the dark king himself.<p>

"Oh, It's you Kyoya-sempi," I said turning back to my bag.

"I didn't call you to come pack your things. There are a number of servents here that could deliver them to you," he said approching me, "I called you to talk."

I slowly got up and followed Kyoya out of the room and down the halls. Soon we ended up in a room I recognized as his bed room from his teen years.

"I don't normaly use this room often," he said sitting down then motioning me to do the same. "But it's a good place to get alone from everyone."

"I guess so," I said looking around. Nothing had changed. Every thing was neat and orderly as if I had been here yesterday.

"I believe that you and Hiro will be attending tonight's events?" Kyoya questioned pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Yeah," I said softly knowing this was not what he had in mind to talk about.

"Good the guests should enjoy that... Haruhi?" he asked looking at me.

"Yes sempi?" I said a bit afriad of what he had to say.

He let out a deep breath. "It is to my knowlage that you have been in the hospital lately... correct?" he asked.

"How did-" I gasped.

He paused, "The Ootori's have hospital's in many countries including America."

"So you feel the need to just go though my medical recoreds?" I asked a bit frusturated.

"I happen to see them yes... so there's more then one reason you have short hair," he said. The question being more of a statement.

"Yes," I said softly remebering the bitter memories.

"And so you have told know one of this?" he said not looking at me.

"No," I answered.

"Haruhi they desirve to know... we all desirve to know that!"

Tears streamed down my face, "Well it was a year ago... I never though of telling everyone here."

Kyoya tried his best to be calm, "I know. Forgive me for yelling. I would like to tell you that the Ootori hospitals will help in any way possible."

"Kyoya..." I said softly.

"Yes"

"I-I'm afraid... I'm afraid that the canser has come back."


	21. King and Queen

I sat there crying in my hands. I never thought I would cry like that infront of the dark king but there I was afraid.

"How long have you known?" he asked braking the silance after a few minutes.

"A week or two before comeing here," I answered softly.

"And before?" he asked.

The memorie was frightaning. I remeber when the doctor told me I had canser. Half of the words he used made no since. But I recall how Hiroshi was there and he crawled next to me and said "It's ok mommy... your going to be ok".

"I was afraid," I finnaly answered, "It took a year to get rid of it. I knew there were chances of it comeing back but I just didn't think it would."

"What about Hiro?"

"Hiro was my strong little boy," I said thinking back. To that one time I was weak in a hospital bed. A friend from work had been taking care of him. She having two children, one his age, she didn't mind. I remeber how he handed me flowers and a card he had made. "It's for you mommy," he had said. Then I opened the paper full of scribles. On the inside was a little heart and stick people that must have been him and me.

"What about your job?"

"I tryed to work as much as I could but finaly I had to quit. After I recovered I get another job though."

"But you still have a debt correct?" Kyoya questioned.

"Yeah but-"

"I'll see what I can do about that," he answered cutting me off.

We once again sat in silance.

"It's nearing time for the party," Kyoya informed me.

I slowly nodded as I looked at the ground.

"The twins should be able to get you dressed up at the school." he continued.

"The school?" I asked.

"Ouran is hosting the reunion," he answered.

"Oh... well I suppouse I should get going," I said walking towards the door.

"Haruhi," Kyoya said as I was about to walk out of the room.

"Yes sempi?"

"nothing," he said allowing me to leave.

* * *

><p>I road in a limo to the school. It had been so long since I had seen the building's of Ouran. Yet memories came flooding back. So many memories of the Host Club and Ouran. I walked into a building and climbed the fimiler stairs. Once again I approced the 3ed Music Room and opened the doors. A rush of rose sented wind blew on my face.<p>

"Haru-chan!" Hunny yelled hugging me tightly.

"P-please let go," I said. He did and I smiled to him as the twins motioned me to come over there.

Hiro was already in the room. He had on a little suit and even his bear had a little bow tie for the night. There he sat on the other side of the room on his father's lap.

"Hay Haruhi," Hikaru said leading me to a chair.

"Why is Hiro here?" I asked.

"Your dad brought him over on his way to meet the boss' dad," Kaoru answered.

I sat down and they begain to work their 'magic'. Within minutes I was transformed from my normal self.

"Ta-da," the twins shouted in unison as I staired at my reflection. I wore a long dress that looked like it came out of a fairy tale. The top was strapless and white with specks of gold glitter. Then there was a stash of light golden silk that wrapped around my waist into a beautiful bow in the side. Then the bottem was poffy and ball gown like with the same lace and silk from the top. My hair was styled a little nicer then normal and I wore a small golden tiara on my head.

I could bearly believe I was stairing at myself. "I l-look-" I fought for the words.

"Beautiful," Tamaki said from behind. I saw his reflection in the mirror put down Hiro as I turned around. My arms flung around his neck and I smiled. "You look hansome to sempai," I wispered in his ear.

"Your missing something," he answered back to me.

I looked at him clueless.

"And I have just the thing." he pulled out a golden chain with a rose charm hanging down from it. "May I?" he asked. I slowly turned around as he fastened the necklace in place. Then turned back towards him.

"Mommy you look like a princess," Hiroshi shouted.

I smiled down at him. "Mommy feels like one to." I said.

At that moment Kyoya waked in the room. "Sorry I'm late..." he said trying not to look at me.

"Oh Kyoya! Look how pretty my Haruhi looke!" Tamaki shouted at his best friend.

Kyoya forced a smile, "Yes amazing."

"Kyo-chan," Hunny yelled accross the room, "Is the party ready?"

"Wait a little more, Hunny," he said.

I slowly walked accross the room towards Hunny and Mori. I hadn't noticed Mori when I came in. He was dressed up like the rest of us but he held his little daughter in his hands.

"Would you like to hold her?" he asked looked up at me from wear he sat.

"Um sure," I said as he handed me his little girl. I staired down into the blanket and saw the sweet little girl's eyes stairing back at me. I reminded me of when Hiroshi was born. I was alone... just like Mori.

I didn't notice the time go by before Tamaki stood above me and the baby was already sleeping. I looked up and noticed a fimiler women at the door.

"The reunion is about to begain," Tamaki said, "Mori's mother has come to take the baby back to her home."

I nodded and handed the baby back to it's grandmother. Then took Tamaki's hand and walked out the door. We turned down a few halls as I noticed the golden crown on Tamaki's head. Then we desened some stairs as Kyoya's voice rang though the ball room.

"And here are the queen and king of our reunion Tamaki as the king and Haruhi as the queen."

Applause filled the room.


	22. Will You?

I couldn't believe the crowd around me. I could see many of they Guest with their dates. Most were most likely their husbands.

Kyoya cleared his throught and the applause died down. "And my I enterduse the prince of the evening... Hiroshi Fujioka."

I turned around and saw Hiro stand next to me. He had a little crown much like Tamaki's but his was silver. In the crowd were so many ahhs you would think they were all watching a chick flick.

Before long the party had started. I had broken away from Tamaki since some of the girls wanted to talk with me. Tamaki just smiled and picked Hiro up to go talk to some of the other guests.

"Haruhi you look so beautiful as a girl," one exclaimed.

"Yeah... I remeber being shocked after you left and they Host Club told us you were really a girl," shouted another.

"It explains why you look so cute in dresses."

I smiled as my face got a bit red, "well it's nice to be back here in Japan."

"Oh my goodness. Is that little boy really your's, Haruhi?" a girl asked.

I nodded.

"Tamaki seems to be so sweet towards him... is he the father?"

I nodded once more making all the girls gasp and squeel.

"I have my daughter at home being watched by her nanny," one of them said, "but she's only two... how old is Hiroshi?"

"Five," I answered.

They all staired at me doing the math in their heads but they kept silant.

This kind of thing continued for a majority of the night.

Around 8 o'clock Hiro got tired and Mori sent him and Hunny to take a nap in the Music room.

I remeber how the music started and Tamaki asked me for the first dance of the evening. He lead me to the dance floor and we danced. I felt happy and free. I praticly forgot everything. The night grew on and late. Tamaki then took my hand and we slipped out of the ball room. I did not question where we were going but instread followed as he lead me by the hand.

In the end we walked onto a balcony looking over the entire campus. I saw the stars glimmering above us as a full moon made it's perch in the sky.

"I love you Haruhi," Tamaki wispered in my ear.

"I do to," I told him. Then ended in a kiss on the lips.

"I don't want you to go back to the States, Haruhi," he said softly, "I want you and Hiro to live with me."

"But my job and Hiro's school and-"

Tamaki put his fingur to my lips. "Shh," he said, "You never have to work a day in your like unless you want to. As far as Hiro we can enroll him here at Ouran's Kindergarden." He staired in my eyes then got down on one knee.

"I love you, Haruhi... will you marry me?" he asked holding out a little gold ring. On it was a complex design of dimonds that created a rose.

I wanted to scream yes but I was at lost for words. When I was about to get it out something in my throught snapped and breathing began to be inpossible. I knew what this was... but Tamaki didn't. I began to caough vilontly then fell to the ground gasping for breath. Then in Tamaki's arms I fell out of conusness.


	23. Couldn't You Tell Me?

**I know I've writing a lot today but this is the last chapter of the day... PLEASE give reivews or I don't know your reading and think you don't like this... thanks.**

* * *

><p>When I awoke I was in a dim hospital room. My vision was still blurry but I could see Tamaki sleeping in a chair next to my bed. I didn't notice till now but he had his hand wrapped around mine. I tryed to gently pull mine away so he could get some sleep (and by the look on his face he hadn't slept in a while). But as soon as I started to move my hand Tamaki's eyes fluttered open and he staired in mine.<p>

"Haurhi?" he questioned me. His eyes looked tired and hurt. I could only guess that everyone new about the canser. "Why couldn't you tell me?"

I tryed to open my mouth to answer but he just hushed me. Then continued talking. "I'm going to go get the nurse." He quietly got up and walked out of the room.

I waited a few minutes but I was so tired I wanted to drift back to sleep. But before I got the chance Kyoya entered the room.

"Nice to see you awake," he said without smiling.

"Kyoya?" I tryed to say.

"Save your breath," he said, "I just came in here to tell you what's happened."

I nodded and leaned back into my bed.

" I'm not sure if you remeber this, you've been out for a few days, but Tamaki came rushing into the ballroom that night with you in his arms screaming for help. We took you to an Ootori hospital and got you medical care. It was then Tamaki and the others found out about your condition. They were relived to know that you were ok. But Tamaki seems upset for you not telling him."

I wanted to ask about Hiro but there was no way Kyoya would let me talk.

"Hiro is being watched by Mori's mother along with his child," Kyoya answered witch half frightend me as if he could read my mind.

At that moment tiredness covered me like a blankes and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

When I awoke again I heard sobbing. It was from Tamaki. It was just me and him in a room again.

"Why didn't you tell me you had canser in your throght," he sobbed to what he tought was my sleeping body.

"Tamaki," I wispered.

He looked up with wet eyes reminding me of the days of the Host Club. "Haruhi?... are you ok?"

I nodded slowly, "Shh get some sleep." I told him as he laid his head on my matress and I storked his blond hair.

"Will you marry me?" he asked softly in a tired tone.

"Yes," I wispred back.

Within minutes he was sound asleep.


	24. Hairspray

**Sorry if the last chapter wasn't the gratest but I wrote that late at night. And unlike my drawing (witch I draw much better half alsleep) I'm not at good at writing half asleep. But there is more Host Club to come. My goal is to finish this by New Years. Like a pre New Year revolution.**

* * *

><p>I soon recovered and was allowed to leave the hospital. But going back the the Shou Mantion seemed a lot like it in comparison. Tamaki became a bit over protective and wouldn't let me do to many things for myself. I tryed to let him as a way to make up for not telling him in the first place. But when Tamaki vollenterred to give me a bath I drew the line.<p>

I was in the kitchen eating brakefast as I wore my house coat when Tamaki came in.

"Did you wake up early?" he asked me.

I nodded with a peace of bacon half way in my mouth.

"That's good... I've got you things from America being shipped to the Shou Mantion," he informed me.

I looked at him as a servent placed some food infront of him. He hasn't been the same since that night at the Reunion. His smiles are fewer andd he dosen't seem to be the same Tamaki I once knew.

"That's good," I said getting a spoon full of eggs and placing them in my mouth.

Antoinette came up and placed her fuzzy yellow head on Tamaki's lap.

He forced a smile, "I suppouse you puppys will be coming any day now," he said.

"Were's Hiro," I asked.

"Dad took him to Ouran early since it was his first day," Tamaki said, "I think he'll like it there."

"I guess so," I wispered.

"Haruhi is something wrong?" I looked up at Tamaki's face. It was full of consurn.

"No... I would just like to visit the twins today," I said trying to make something up.

"As you wish my princess," he said as I stood up and went to get dressed.

* * *

><p>Once again I stood outside of the Twin's shop. I opened the door and a little bell rang.<p>

A lady at the counter said, "Hello miss do you have an apoint-"

She couldn't finish her sentance when I was praticly knocked over by the force of the twins running and hugging me.

"Haruhi dosen't need an apointment!" Hikaru yelled.

"She a friend," yelled Kaoru.

"Thanks guys," I said rolling my eyes.

They both got up and said, "Come on." The motioned me to follow them and I did. I ended up in a nicely decorated office sitting on a couch.

"So Haruhi how have you been," Kaouru asked giving me some tea they had set out.

"Fine I guess."

Hikaru looked at me for a seconed and then said, "So is there any other secrets you haven't told us?"

I'm not sure why but at that statement I felt a bit hurt. I really didn't tell anything to some of the six best friends I have ever had in my life. "No," I said shaking my head.

"Well that's good," answered Kaouru.

Hikaru's eye got caught on the little golden fing on my left hand. "So you finaly said yes to the boss?" he asked.

"You didn't know?" I questioned. On any ocation I would have expected Tamaki informing at lease the Host Club.

"No," they said simotaniously.

"Milord hasn't talked to anyone but you and Kyoya lately," answered Hikaru.

"But we all knew he was going to ask you," Kaoru said, "Even if we didn't get the e-mail updates it was still obious"

I nodded then looked at Kaoru. "E-mail Updates?"

"Yeah well you know the boss... that's just the kind of person he is."

I had to agree with that at the very least.

"Well you have to promisse up one thing," they said.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded.

"We get to make your wedding dress!" they yelled giving each other a high five.

At that moment a women working there opened the door. "Sir," she said, " Miss. Kanako is here for her appointment"

Hikaru praticly jumped out of his seet saying he would help her. And the door slamed closed.

"What was that about," I asked Kaoru.

"I believe that Hikaru has finaly fallen in love," Kaoru said with a smile. He lead me to the door and opened it a crack. I could see Hikaru with a lady my age. She had dazaling long black hair and beautiful pale skin. Hikaru said something and she giggled.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"Kanako has been going here for well over a few years. Her family has been known for their tradional Japanese dances all over the world. Apperantly she never went to Ouran although her perants could easily aford it. Instead she had a todor so she could dedicate more time to her dancing."

"And Hikaru?"

"They have slowly fallen in love... I couldn't think of anything better for him, " Kaoru paused with a all to fimiler smile, "Except that they are both to shy to ask eachother on a date."

"They are?" I said looking back at him as I closed the door. In his hands was a bottle of black hairspray. "W-what are you going to do with that?"

"Help Hikaru," he said sparying it on his head. Within seconds he looked once again like his brother. Cracking the door open he looked for his chance. Finaly someone called Hikaru and he left Kanako's side.

Kaoru then slipped out and I witnessed the entier thing.

"Are you done already?" Kanako asked.

"Um kind of," Kaoru said, "Kanako I wanted to ask if you could go on a date with me."

A smile formed on the women's face and she nodded. Hikaru stated to come back to his place and Kaoru noticed as he smiled back at Kanako and ran back into his office praticly knocking me over.

"Mission Complete," he said getting a towle to whipe of the hairspray.

I smiled and let out a giggle.

"What?" Kaoru asked not getting it.

"Nothing has changed," I laghted.


	25. ShortCuts

I returned home later that day thinking of the twins. It sertantly wasn't the first time Kaoru had tricked Hikaru into going on a date, I thought rembering back to that one summer.

As soon as I opened the door Hiro ran towars me giving me a hug. I picked him up and smiled. "Did you have a good day, Hiroshi?" I asked.

He nodded, his blond hair bouncing up and down. "Mommy mommy guess what!" he praticly shouted.

"What?"

"The doggie had her puppies!"

I looked at Hiro. He was smiling so brightly. All was silant for a moment and I could hear the little barking of puppies.

Down the hall I saw Tamaki smiling for once. Setting down Hiro he grabbed my fingurs and lead me towards the room.

Antoinette had her own room set aside. I've been in there a few times but most of the time she's up and about. As I entered the room there she was lying on her dog bed with five tiny puppys sleeping beside her.

"See mommy," Hiro said sitting next to Antoninette.

I nodded as Hiro petted her head.

"I plan on keeping the puppys till they're wheened," Tamaki wispered in my ear.

"Were's the dad?" I asked.

"Antoinette got out one day. When she came back she was acting funny so she was taken to the vet. Imagen my suprised when I found out what was really wrong with her," he said giving me a hug from behind.

I leaned my head back on his chest and looked down. There was a mother dog and 5 babys some lighter fur then others but all golden. Then my son with his golden hair could have fit right in.

I smiled enjoying the moment.

"How would you like it if we went to France?" he asked softly.

"Fine I guess," I said no sure what I was saying.

"Good... I'm visiting mother and thought she would like to meet the both of you."

I looked up at him, "When?"

"Next week," he smiled, "Are you strong enough?"

His eyes locked on mine as I said, "Sempi I'll be fine."

* * *

><p>Despite all Tamaki still made me visit the doctor with him. We walked into the Ootori hospital and sat in a waiting room.<p>

Tamaki was nervous but I just looked at him and smiled. "Every thing's going to be ok, Sempi," I rensured him.

My name was called and I went into the doctors office. After everything was said and done I was allowed to go to France.

"Before you leave Miss. Fujioka," the doctor said. I stoped and looked at him and sat back in my chair. The doctor paused and then continued. "I would like to inform you there is a surgury that could cure your canser... maybe for good."

Tamaki's eyes lit up and he shouted, "It could! What is it doctor?"

The man let out a deep breath. "The surgury is still in it's trial stages. We're hopeing that it will work. It may be risky but if affective it will be life saving."

"What are you saying?" I said speeking up.

"I'm saying that there is a way to help you but if something goes wrong the prosidure could prove to be fatel."

Tamaki's eyes moistened and he avoided all eye contact.

"I know you two may need some time to think about this but it could help you Miss. Fujioka. You remeber I'm sure what you went though last time. This could be a short cut and more perment results. With your previous treatment there was always the chance of the canser comeing back."

"I-" I begain not sure to go with my words.

"Thank you for telling us," Tamaki said politly, "Well talk about it and let you know our desison. Haruhi, are you ready?"

"Um... sure sempi," I said getting up.

Tamaki took my hand and lead me outside.


	26. Falling Apart

**In this Chapter you can start to see the effects of the canser... I had some one tell me that to make it more believeble you should see some of the effects so here I go... but just want to say I don't know much about canser... don't forget to review... They make me so happy!**

* * *

><p>I remeber that one morning I woke up. It was earlyer then normal. Tamaki was sleeping across from me. His face expresion was pretty cute when he slept. It reminded me of a tired puppy. In a few hours the three of us would be on a plain ride to France.<p>

Gently I lifted my covers and got out of bed. Careful not to awake Tamaki. Then I grabbed my house coat and walked towards the bathroom. Lately I started to check my wait in the mornings. I remeber I lost so much the last time. After looking at the scale this morning I could only guess the same was going to happen. I had started to loose quite a bit these past few weeks. It made me wonder how bad I would get before I finnaly got better.

Memories flooded back. How I wanted to be strong but wasn't strong enough. How Hiroshi would always pick the weeds from outside and bring them to me. How I lost my hair, my wait, and my health. So much went wrong in such a small period of time. And now this. I thought of what the future held. I wanted to become Shou Haruhi and live here in Japan. I wanted Hiroshi to grow up with a father and mother. I wanted so much. But what did Tamaki want?

I turned around back into our bedroom. Tamaki was already up sitting on the bed. I walked softly over to him sitting beside him. Then leaning on his shoulder I wondered what was going through his mind.

"Haruhi?" he asked gently after a few mintues of silants.

"Yes sempie?" I answered.

"I'm afraid," he told me. I knew that he had more to say so I kept silant. Within a few minutes he started back up. "When I was young you know my mother had health problems and many times was to ill to get out of bed. My father rearly saw me and I was confused. I could only imagen Hiroshi having to be in the same siduation..."

His voice faded as he thought. "It's ok sempie," I told him in a sweet tone, "I'm going to be ok... even if we choose to take the long way out I'll still be fine."

"Have you been feeling weaker?" he asked wraping his arm and the sheets around me as we sat there.

I nodded in confession. It was true that I was starting to feel the effects of the canser but I wasn't about to let that stop me. Silance fell on the room once again.

I knew the entire sercumstance was hard on him. "Haruhi... I think you should do the surgery."

I looked up at him. "What if I die?"

I knew the words were unbearable for him to hear but they were the truth. "I suppose you can answer that... how did you feel when your mother passed?"

The thought struck me like lightning, "I'm not sure I could let that happen to you or Hiro."

"Well I promise not to be a cross dresser," he said trying to smile like his old self.

I looked up at him and also felt we were back in our Host Club days. "You better not simpie... that's my job" I said snuggling into his side.


	27. Grandmother

We were on the plain by 9. Was it only around two weeks ago Hiroshi and I were comeing into Japan. Now Tamaki and I sat beside each other with Hiroshi infront of us taking a nap. We were an hour or so into the trip. Not much was going on. Tamaki wrapped his hand around my icy cold fuingures. Today would be my first time really meeting his mother. I had seen her on a few ocasions but never have I foramly met her. And she was still unaware of the fact that she had a grandson. Not to mention the fact that Hiroshi know's not a word in french. On the up side he has started to catch on to japanese. Tamaki made it a point for him to get tudored after school.

"Haruhi," Tamaki said with a smile as he leaned over to point out my window, "Look out your window. We're so high!"

I did and just saw the clouds and a blue sky. "Yeah sempie," I told him in a quite tone.

He looked down at me. I was in my seet facing the window almost in a sleeping position. "Are you tired, Haruhi?" he asked.

"um... kind of," I conffesed.

"Then I'll get you some blankets," he said. Before I had a chance to argue he was up and out of the room.

I sat there stairing out the window waiting. But my eyes drifted closed before Tamaki even got back.

* * *

><p>"Mommy! Mommy! Wake up," a little voice shouted taking me out of my dream. I awoke to Hiroshi sitting on my lap as Tamaki picked him up telling him to let me get my rest.<p>

I sat up and said, "It's ok sempie... I'm already awake. Um... how close are we?"

He smiled and told me, "Just look out your window my dear Haruhi."

I did and saw a building close up. I took me to then to realized we had landed.

"Oh look at thoses people!" he shouted pointing out my window, "They look like ants!"

"Silly Daddy thoses are ants," Hiro chimed as he once again climed on my lap to see France.

"How close is you mother's home?" I asked getting my carry on bags.

"Only a short drive," he told me. "Mother called me about an hour ago telling me she had prepared a spear bedroom for me."

"Does she know I'm coming?" I asked climbing off the plain.

Tamaki let out a soft laght as he rubbed the back of his head, "Eh not exactly... and it seems I forgot to mention Hiro to..."

"Daddy were are we going?" Hiro asked as I tryed to pick him up so he wouldn't get lost in the busy air port. Tamaki quickly grabbed him from me then gave me a funny smile.

"Well to see my mother of course," he told him.

"Grandma?" Hiro questioned, "Mommy were's your mommy?"

To be honest I was shocked by the questioned and hesatated telling him. "Up there," I said pointing to the sky, "She's watching on you all the time."

"Ok," he smiled satisfied with the answer.

* * *

><p>The ride took longer then I thought. Since Tamaki forgot to call a limo we piled into a small old fashion taxi.<p>

"I suppose this trip could be good for you," Tamaki said placing his hand on mine.

I looked up at him with a puzzled face, "Why?"

"Because when mother was sick she said that this place made her feel better. The air is proven to be better witch should help your breathing."

"Did Kyoya tell you that?" I asked not sure smart words could ever form on Tamaki's tounge.

He gave a suspisous smile and a fake laght, "Uh... no?"

I rolled my eyes as I looked out the window. Hiro's head was on my lap as he slept soundly. Exasted from the day's travle.

Soon a small cottage came into my view. There were many flowers and it screamed fairytale. I carefully got out and picked up Hiro gently.

"Let me get him," Tamaki offered but I refused telling him to get the bags instead.

Suddently a blond haired women walked onto the small porch and made her way to wrap her arms around Tamaki.

"You've grown so much Tamaki," she said with him being at leaset a foot taller.

"Haha mom I doubt I really have grown at all," he said joyfully as his mother relesed her grip.

Then turning noticing me she smiled sweetly, "You must be Haruhi... right?"

I nodded. "Nice to meet you," I said wanting to offer my hand but noticed Hiro sleeping.

"You were Tamaki's little club friend, no?"

"I was," I confessed.

"Well that's a darling little boy," she giggled. At least I know were part of Tamaki's personality comes from. "Oh forgive me... I'm Anne-Sophie Grantaine."

"Haruhi Fujioka," I answered.

"Um mother maybe we should go inside," suggested Tamaki.

"Oh yes," she said with a giggle.

Entering the house was like walking into a dream. Everything was nice and neat. Not to mention flowers decorated much of the area and every once in a while I would see photo's of a baby Tamaki witch happen to look so much like Hiro.

"Awww sempie," I said looking at a photo of him as a todler trying to walk, "Your so cute... looks just like-" I caught myself on my words just incase his mother would fuigure out the secret before it was told.

"Oh yes," Anne said sneeking up behind me, "Tamaki ended up hitting his head on the corner of the table that day trying to walk."

Like father like son, I thought.

"Mother would you mind taking a seat," Tamaki said winking at me.

She nodded and took us to a small sitting room. It was then I noticed that there were no servents... just herself.

"What is it Tamaki?" she asked smiling I could see her smiling at my ring.

"Well Haruhi... she um... she is my"

"Were going to get married," I finaly finished for him.

Her smile grew.

I turned the sleeping Hiroshi around so she could see him. "This is Hiroshi Fujioka. Mine... and Tamaki's son."

* * *

><p><strong>cliff hanger...<strong>


	28. Guardean Angel

**Ok so I have to be honast here. People have asked me why I still write with Haruhi calling Tamaki Simpie... to be honast it's force of habit... but I have thought about that... well I know you guys want to read more. I wanted to also anounce that I'm doing Beta Reading for people. I know I can't catch spelling mistakes but I can get a few grammer. It's mostly to help people build their story telling skills... I don't know but I wanted to try doing it to see if I like it so message me if you want me to beta read for you. Also please review... they always make my day...**

* * *

><p>Anne gave a soft smile and nodded her head, "Looks much like my Tamaki at his age... what is he four?"<p>

"Five," I corrected looking down at my child.

Doing the math in her head she finally looked at me. "You must have been a teenager, no?" she stated.

I nodded. Tamaki wrapped his arms around me and said, "Yes but he's our son."

His mother nodded looking at us. "If I do recall your father and I were still young when we had you... I must have been twenty or so."

"I'm glad you understand mother," Tamaki smiled looking up at her.

* * *

><p>Tamaki and I layed in the small bedroom that night. The air smelled like roses reminding me once again of our host club days. Our hands were entertwined as we laied there in the darkness.<p>

"Haruhi?" Tamaki asked softly to test if I was awake.

"Yeah," I said under my breath.

"Do you think your mother would approve of us if she were here?"

My eyes fluttered open as I saw Tamaki in the shadows. "I'm not sure," I answered. I tryed to think back to her. It was so hard and my memorie was so limited. "I guess so," I told him to calm his nerves.

"I could only hope," he said a second before falling asleep. Within minutes I was in a dream to.

* * *

><p>A girlish fuigure stood before me. She has beautiful hair and was dressed in white. Then I noticed her eyes... so much like mine.<p>

"Who-" I was about to ask as she inturuped me.

"Haruhi," she said in a fimiler voice. My eyes widen and I could tell she was my mother. Everything was so fimiler. Her smile, her eyes, her voice... everything.

The memories flooded back. I thought back to the last time I saw mother. It was shortly before she died, weak in a hospital bed.

"Mom," I finally forced myself to say.

"Haruhi you've grown so much," was her answer.

"Mom-" I wanted to shout but she had other plans.

"I'm so proud of you... getting accepted into that good school as a teenager, meeting reliable friends, and your son... my grandchild... he's presious."

"Thanks," I answered.

"I want you to remeber that I'm always watching... you, your love, your son, your father, everyone that means something to you... I'll watch you."

I was breathless just listening to her. Soon her image begain to fade.

"Mom!" I shouted.

"Remeber one last thing, Haruhi," she said her voice more distant. Then just a wisper that I could never make out. Like the wind in the trees.

The world went black. "What mom! What?" I screamed on the top of my lungs.

* * *

><p>Two firm hands pressed my arms to the bed. "Haruhi wake up! Haruhi!" he yelled.<p>

I was thrashing around in the covers screaming.

"Shhh," he told me, "Don't hurt your voice like that..." He kept wispering calming phrases into my ear as he was holding me close to his chest. I could hear his heart beat and soon calmed down.

"Tamaki," I wispered.

"Yes?"

I tryed to form words but then noticed I was sobbing for not good reason. It was 3 in the morning. And for a long time I was wrapped in his cradaling arms listening to his voice.


	29. I'm Here

**So I know I havn't updated. One I was sick a little while ago and if I write when I'm sick lets just say I'm not responsible for the words. Seconed I have finals comeing up so I won't update a lot... thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p>I sat in the sun room with Anne. Tamaki had taken Hiroshi out to see the shops. He begged me to come along but in truth I just don't feel up to it. Anne set a cup of tea infront of me as I thanked her.<p>

"So Haruhi," she said sitting down at her seet witch you could look out the window and see her rose garden. "How are you... you seem a little"

"sick?" I finished for her.

"I was going to say down... is there something wrong with your health?" she asked.

"You mean Tamaki hasn't told you?"

She shook her head no.

"Well... I have this canser... it's my seconed time"

She gasped at my words. I wanted to say more but she just stopped me. Setting her soft hand on mine she told me, "I understand... if you need anything I am here"

"Thanks," I told her.

"Can you tell me something?" I asked out of the blue.

She nodded slowly.

"What was Tamaki like as a child?"

A smile grew accross her face, "Too much like Hiroshi I suppouse"

* * *

><p><strong>sorry It's so short... I'm trying to get over writers block... so send reviews.<strong>


	30. Another Date With Daddy

**I'm sorry for not updating in a while and for the shorter chapters. But I will say that I'm leading up to something... what is this the 20 something chapter? I'm thinking this Fanfic will reach the 40s**

* * *

><p>Today Tamaki and I were walking though shops. It had been a long day and he was convince he needed to by so much for me. Honastly all I wanted to do was rest a little. But I tryed to hide that knowing how happy the shopping made him.<p>

"Haruhi are you sure your not ready to go home?" he would ask me, "Your getting affly pale."

I faked a smile then said, "No Tamaki lets go to another store."

Reluctently he would take my hand and lead me into another one.

While in a shop full of sweets I was trying to pick out something to bring back to Hunny-simpie when Tamaki spoke to me.

"I don't care what you say but after this store we're going home... I've planed a special day for tomorrow," he said crossing his arms like a kid.

"And what would that be, Tamaki?" I said not turning back to see him.

"It's a secret," he said firmly. Then within seconds he blurted out, "I'm taking you to Paris tomorrow to see the Effile Tower in the Moon Light of the City at night!"

I gave a warm smile telling the casher that I wanted the colorful candy cains. "That's wonderful," I said wrapping my arms around him as I got up.

"But if you don't look better by tomorrow I'll cansle it," he warned patting my head.

"Ok if it's what you want Tamaki," I said as he lead me back to his mother's house.

* * *

><p>I woke up around 10:45 that morning. Tamaki was already awake eating brakefast as was Hiroshi. Anna was up tending to her garden.<p>

I entered the kitchen and noticed the stack of pancakes waiting for me.

"Good Morning my sunshine," Tamaki yelled in an over excited and sweet way.

"Hi mommy!" Hiro joined in.

"Good Morning to my two favorit boys," I told them as I sat down.

"We're leaving for Pairs at 12," Tamaki informed me.

"Thats good," I told him secretly looking forward to the day trip.


	31. The City of Lights

The taxi arived to a sunsetting Effil Tower. We had arrived to Pairs around 1:30 by car and Tamaki took me to his favorit spots in the city. We even ate at a fancy french resraunt and Tamaki was convinced he would try Es Cargo. Well that was till he found out that ment snails...

Now we were going up in the Effil Tower to watch the setting sun. I walked over to the elivador as Tamaki followed. Then up we went.

When we finnaly got to the top Tamaki held my hand and we looked over the city. There we stood on the top observation deck with another closely below us. Yet no one save us were really there.

I looked up in the sky. "Tamaki were are the stars?" I asked dumbly.

"I think thoses are clouds my love," he answered.

"I hope it doesn't rain," I told him fearing what could happen.

"It won't," he rensured me.

We stayed up there for a long time. At first we were talking then later kissing. But it was all ok until the rain started to pour.

"What do we do?" I ask getting soaked.

"I suppouse we'll have to leave," he answered taking me towards the stairs.

"Why not the elivador?" I asked as the wind picked up.

"To dangorus with this weather," he said making no since to me.

We started down the stairs and were probably a good 3/4s of the way down before I started coughfing.

"Are you ok?" asked Tamaki turning to look at me.

"Just... a little hard to... breath," I answered trying to catch my breath. He waited for me to get infront of him then started to desend the stairs some more.

That's when it happened. All to fast I'm afraid. First there was a clap of thunder and I yelpped afraid as I turned around for Tamaki's comfort. Then I slipped on a puddle on the stairs... thats when I started to tumble down and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff Hanger<strong>


	32. He's Confussed

Tamaki POV

_She was falling... tumbling down the last flight of stairs. Then bam. She hit the cold, hard cement at the bottem._

_I wanted to race for her but by the time I got by her side she was gone. No life. No love. No Haruhi._

My eyes fluttered open as I realized it was all a dream. Haruhi was not dead... at least not yet...

I sat there in her room at the Ootori Hospital closest to the Shou Mantion. Her poor brused body hooked up to countless machines. Not only because of the fall but also because the canser has been worse then expected. It has started to spread...

We have only been in Japan for about a week. The first few days she was in such condition that no one was allowed to see her. Only direct family is allowed to now. Even with our money the other hosts (save Kyoya) have not seen her condition up close. Ranka and Father visit every day while I praticly live in her room. Hiro is still in France with mother, hopefully to return in a week or so.

Is it possible for so many things to go wrong?

The doctors say with the ingories from the fall alone she has a 50/50 shoot at living... only 20% chance of ever walking again. Then include the spreading canser and her chances decrees.

I wonder if she will live to see our wedding day, hunnymoon, even add more to our family.

She seems so peacefull. Laying there like a ragdoll. But will she survive... I don't know

How could I survive?

I haven't ate in days and sleep comes and goes. My life is rapidly ripping apart... how can she survive?

* * *

><p><strong>sorry for the shortness but for the next 5 chapters 6 including this one they will each be from the hosts point of view... <strong>


	33. He's Hiding

Kyoya POV

I couldn't believe what I saw when I first layed eyes on her. So delacate like a bird who lost its ability to fly. She bearly resembles the host that once walked the halls of Ouran.

My life has been limited the past week and a half ever since her arivle from France. I wake-up, eat, drive to the hospital, check on Tamaki and her, look at medical records to help, talk to doctors, eat some more, run half of the family bussness, check on them again, inform the others, go home, fall asleep. This has been my day for a while now.

My sister checks on me often when I'm at home. I tell her she shouldn't since she's expecting another child. My health is insanificant compared to others. The rest of them are shocked but I will stay calm.

I woke up the other day with a tempature witch of course my sister caught when I came home that evening. Its not even that bad... bearly even feverish. But no matter what I said she forced me to take a brake and mother me. I hate that though. I hate to be taken care of. Even in highschool I was the one taking care of the club.

Why must some things inconvince me? What have I done?

...

What had she done to get in the phisical condition she is in now? She's just a girl... the 20s are to young to die. Why must she be so accsadent prone? Why didn't Tamaki save her? Why would she even go to France? Why did she even have his son? Why does she love him? Why? Why? WHY?

I gave a coughf as tiredness swept over me. I ignored it and without my sister seeing I left the house to continue my day.


	34. He's Sad

Hikaru POV

Kaoru and I drove up to the airport. The place was loud, lively, and dull... praticly the oppisite of my life currently.

"Hay Hikaru," Kaoru said with a fake laghf trying to smile, "Looks like an ant hill you use to step on as a kid in here."

I wanted to smile and joke around but I couldn't... I haven't for two weeks. One day playing around making fun of the boss and her's relationship... the next she's gone and he's a totaly diffrent person.

"Were do you think Hiroshi is?" I asked my brother as we walked around the enormas room.

"Don't know... Kyoya just told us to pick him up," Kaoru answered.

I let out a sigh then we walked around the air port for a while until I spotted a little teddy bear peeking out of a young boy's back pack.

"Hiroshi!" I shouted, "Fujioka Hiroshi!"

The little boy turned around and a bright face raced my way. Before long he ran in my arms and gave me a hug.

"Hay there little fella," Kaoru said being so much better with children.

"Hello uncle Kaoru," Hiro said, "I want to go see mama and daddy now."

Grate, I though, his grandmother has told him nothing.

"How about a sleep over at our house," I told him.

He smiled one of the bosses goofy smiles with happyness and nodded his head with blond hair bobbing up and down.

There were still two eyes gleaming up at me... just like Haruhi's... the eyes I may never see again.


	35. He's There

Kaoru POV

I woke up today on the floor. I can bearly remeber the last time that happened and I was so close to yelling at Hikaru until I looked over and saw who was sleeping in my place. There on the bed Hikaru and Hiro were curled up, both looked like little children with on a care in the world.

Shrugging I just left the room knowing my plans for the day. Since the incadent that happened about two and a half weeks ago not one of the hosts, except Tamaki and Kyoya, have seen Haruhi. Today I don't care what I have to do but I'm going to see my friend... no my sister. In truth shes been closer to me then anyother girl. First I thought it was love the way I was able to talk to her so freely. But of course it wasn't... shes still cute but milord and her are pretty happy together. Well at leat they were.

I desided to use my private car instead of getting the lemo. The hospital wasn't to far and within minutes I stood face to face with the hospital door.

Going in I came to the realization that I had no idea what her room number was.

"Excuse me miss," I said walking up to the counter. I must of had my eyes closed because when I opened them a man in his 30s was sitting there.

"Sir," he said in a annoyed voice.

"Oh yes sorry... sir," I started agin, "I would like the room number of Fujioka Haruhi... It might be put down as Shou Haruhi"

I thought about that... had Haruhi even changed her name yet or was waiting for the wedding?

"Yeah," said the man.

"Can I have it?" I asked as I stopped leaning on the counter.

"No one but family," the man told me.

I'm sure my face was red at the moment as I wanted to scream at him. In the calmes voice I could muster up I said, "Sir I'm about as close to her as family can get."

"But your not right?" he asked.

Frusterated I truned around and headed for the elivador. Even if I had to search every room in this building I would do it.

As I entered so did a young female worker. Her had long curly blond hair and slightly tanned skin. Then she had some files she held close to her chest.

The door opened on the seconed floor and as she left a note fell from her files. I picked it up wanting to yell at her but the doors closed to soon. That was when I looked down to read it.

_Dear Sir,_

_Fujioka Haruhi's room is on the fourth floor number 489. You should come across it if you come to the right. I hope you find her._

_Mai_

_PS: Know this isn't the right time to say this but your pretty cute... call me a ###-####._

I smiled as I carefully folded up the letter and placed it in my pocket. Then the door opened on Floor Four and I imerged out of the elivator. Then comeing across Haruhi's room I opened the door.

There was millord sleeping in a chair and Haruhi connected to machines.

I never stepped into the room. Instead I just staired at her.

"Good luck, Huarhi," I wispered then closed the door.


	36. He's Understanding

Mori POV

I hold my little daughter in my arms. She is so small and fragel. And before I know it she will grow up.

I am alone with a child and no wife to enjoy her with... I understand his feelings. Tamaki I mean.

Altough I love my child with all my heart I wouldn't wish this on anyone. Having to raise a baby with no one beside you.

The other day the hosts finally got permission to see Haruhi. Hunny and I went and saw her. She was still in a coma like state for three weeks and so helpless.

I look back on highschool. She was never helpless. Sometimes she didn't think things threw or was so diffrent from us. But still she could fend for herself.

The only one who looked worse then Haruhi was Tamaki. He was praticly ripping at the seams. If Haruhi doesn't make it... I doubt he could... and then were would Hiroshi be?


	37. He's Optamistic

**Sorry for the last chapter being so short... but like always Mori doesn't have much to say. This is the last of the POV chapters and then we get back to Haruhi. I will say there will be 8-10 more chapters plus a epilog after this. It makes me sad to know this story is coming to an end... also please review. I've posted like 10 chapters in the past few days and only like 2 people reviewed... if you haven't check out the new Ouran HS Host Club fanfic I have on my account that I am co-writing... It's titled Mixed Emotions and is about Kyoya mainly. Thanks :D**

* * *

><p><span>Hunny POV<span>

Takashi couldn't come because he was watching over his baby, so a reluctent Chicka-chan and Usa-chan accompanied me to the Hospial.

I wanted to say hi to Haru-chan before the surgery. She has still been asleep for a month now but we all like our naps. Though doctors are saying she won't make it, they just don't know our Haru-chan.

I enter the room holding Usa-chan who's face looks sad for once. Chicka-chan is waiting for me at the door way as I approch Tama-chan.

"Is Haru-chan really going to have surgury?" I asked softly to him.

"Yes, Hunny-sempi," he answered, "The doctors are preping for it now... in an hour we find out if she stays with us or gose to see her mother."

"Do you think it can save her?" I asked looking over at the pale, defencless Haru-chan.

"I can only hope," he said.

Just then a doctor entered the room ready to take her to surgury.

"May I have a minute?" Tamaki asked.

The doctor nodded as he stood there and waited.

Tama-chan approched Haru-chan and neeled down.

"I love you with all my heart, Haruhi," he said, "Even if you never live to become my wife... you were always daddy's little girl."

With that said he leaned over and placed a kiss on Haru-chan's lips like any prince charming. Then stepped away with tears on his cheeks.

I walked up to Haru-chan and placed Usa-chan beside her.

"Usa-chan... protect Haru-chan... ok?" I asked waiting for an answer that never came. Then the doctor said time was up and rolled Haru-chan away.

"She'll be safe," I tryed to convince Tama-chan, "she has Usa-chan."

"Of course Hunny-sempie," he said waking out of the room, "Of course she will."


	38. Who's Haruhi?

I can't explain the feeling I had when I awoke. I felt weak yet new. Tired yet energised. Confined yet free. I wasn't sure what happened or were I was.

I slowly blinked my eyes a few times ajusting them to the sunlight streaming in from cracks in the curtains. The room was small and clean. Several tubes were conected to me leading to several machines. I was dressed in a hospital gown and the walls were painted a light blue. On the seat closest to me sat a pink stuffed bunny... it was fimiler but I didn't know why. And other then me the room was empty of all humans.

Tiredness started to sweet over me again. As my eyes closed a man with blond hair and blue eyes entered the room with some coffee in his hand. Then laying his eyes on me he dropped his coffee all over his white shirt and ran towards me shouting Haruhi. But by the time he got to my side I was already asleep.

* * *

><p>When I awoke the seconed time there were two people in the room. The first was the man from before and the next was a man with dark black hair and wire glasses.<p>

I slowly opened my eyes and tryed to speek to them but the soarness in my thought kept me from doing so.

"She's awake!" shouted the blond as he bolted up from his seet.

"Calm down Tamaki," said the other pushing his glasses up his nose with two finugers. "Goodevening Haruhi," he said facing me, "Please reframe from speeking... your still recovering from your surgury."

"Haruhi I thought you were gone," the man named Tamaki said as he ran to hug me.

I looked at them both strangely wanting to speek. Instead I staired at the clipbored the one held.

Tamaki looked at me and then to were my eyes were possisioned, "Kyoya I think she wants some paper."

The one called Kyoya ripped off a sheet and handed me a pencil. I used up the little strength I had to scribble down that one sentance. When I was done Tamaki picked up the paper and read it aloud.

"She said," he stared, "... 'Who's Haruhi?'"


	39. Remebering

I've been awake for a few days now and have seen so many new faces that it's confusing.

First were thoses people Tamaki and Kyoya. Then later that man named Ranka who claimed to be my dad. Next were some guys that looked a lot alike but one had a pinkish brown hair and the other had his hair coal black. What were their names Kikaru and Haoru? Then that really kidish guy came with this talk and quiet guy. I don't know any of them even if they say I do.

As far as good news I have gained strength and have been able to start talking (even if it is just a wisper). Today I've been told I'm going home with the Tamaki guy if I stay on strict bedrest. I just wish I could remeber who I was... Haruhi? Is that what they keep calling me?

* * *

><p>"Good evening, my peresious Haruhi," says Tamaki as I'm lifted into a wheel chair to be taken home.<p>

"Tamaki, Right?" I asked watching as he comes to push me down to the parking lot.

"Correct," he chimmed, "Do you remeber who I am?"

I thought for a seconed, "The guy who keeps stocking me right?"

He stopped pushing me with a hurt exprestion on his face as he ran to cry in the corner.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked him confussed.

"I'm your p-prince charming," he cryed hugging a teddy bear that came from who knows were.

What would I find in a guy like him, I thought to myself.

* * *

><p>Some maids with kind looks on their faces came to aid me in the home... or should I say mantion. The place was huge and I'm sure I could get lost just finding the bathroom.<p>

In no time I was placed on a bed inside a room decorated in lace and pink ribbons. The sent of roses filled the air... why did that seem so fimiler? I sat there propped up by some pellows in the huge bed.

Instead of a reviling hospital gown I was changed into a sleeping gown. It was white with pink lace like the rest of the room. It's coller was high and the sleves were long and puffy.

The room seemed to be covered in photos. Some I saw the people who visisted and me. Others were of me and that Tamaki. Some of a little baby with my dark brown hair and eyes. None rang a bell.

"Hello Haruhi," Tamaki said entering the room with a tray of checken-noodle soup. "How are you?"

"Um... fine I guess," I told him.

"I hope you enjoy the room," he continued, "I wanted you to sleep in our room but Kyoya said it wasn't a good idea since you still have no memory."

"Why would I sleep in your bed?" I asked as he placed the tray on my lap. He was shocked and did the same little act as before. I rolled my eyes and dug in.

* * *

><p>Its been about a week or two since I was brought to this place. With doctors permission I have been alowed to get out of bed but only in a wheel chair. I've been told there is a chance of me walking but since I'm still recovering from some surgury I'm still quite weak.<p>

Mostly if I am not in bed I sit around the house.

One day Tamaki wheeled me to a room with a piano in it and started playing. An image came to mind of a girl with some bocken vase and coffee... I thought that was the wirdest thought in the world.

The tune was so soft and sweet it almost made me cry. Tamaki sat there though, dry eyed, as he kept playing. But the song never endded. Instead Tamaki's cellphone began to vibrate and he picked it up. With in seconeds a grim look came across his face.

"Are you sure he's not just lost in you mantion somewere?" I heard Tamaki ask. "Hikaru did you look every were... what about Kaoru is he looking? Do you have any idea were he could be? Ok I'll come right over..."

"Is something wrong?" I asked Tamaki as he put away the phone.

"Of course not Haurhi," he said with a forced smile. "I just have to go check on something real quick." In a matter of minutes he was gone.

* * *

><p>I waited all night for his return sinceing something was not right. I sat there beside a window in the front room. The sun had already set and the stars had emerged from their hiding.<p>

Then I saw something walk up to the door and try to open it. Thinking it was Tamaki I wheeled myself over to the door and opened it slowly. Suddently a head of blond bolted at me.

But it wasn't Tamaki like I thought... no it was a little boy looking just like Tamaki.

He leapped in my lap and gave me a huge hug before saying, "I missed you mommy."

I was startled at first but then a warm smile fell across my face. I then warpped my arms around the young boy.

"I missed you too, Hiro."


	40. Baby Steps

**Ok I want to thank those who review... they are so special to me. When I got the review from Jasmine I really wanted to just write this entire fanfic tonight (sorry I can't really do that) but instead I'll just add another chapter...**

**Ok to clear up this Kyoya thing... I know some of you are thinking Kyoya is still in love with Haruhi... well he's not. In that one Kyoya POV chapter I wanted to get that across like this... At one point or another all the host loved Haruhi. I think they have all gotten over that (save tamaki) but Kyoya was looking back on thoses feelings trying to find something to blame haruhi's condition on... so he blamed Tamaki... make sence?**

**Ok off to the story we go.**

* * *

><p>Ever since my memory came back things have been busy and days run into each other.<p>

I do remeber Tamaki coming home thinking he failed to find Hiroshi. Just to realize he was sleeping in my arms. Later I recall Kyoya saying that just one thing can trigger someones memories. Kinda like looking at a photo or toy of when you were younger and remeber thoughts you thought you lost.

Now days I have to balance therapy with wedding preporations. I'm determined to walk down the aial but currently I can't walk without someone or something aiding me.

Tamaki and I have thought long and hard about our new life together, plus Hiro. Tamaki requested to me that my health should come first. While the canser is gone and I'm recovering from my fall I still have a few hurdles left as I finish recuperating.

One night we were both lying in the bed with the lights off. I thought Tamaki was asleep for a long time until he spoke.

"Are you up Haruhi?" he asked in a wisper.

I answered him quietly, "Yes."

"I had something on my mind," he told me.

"What?"

"I know I missed much of Hiro's childhood," he started.

"I told you that wasn't your fault," I said as I inched closer to him in the bed.

"Yeah I know but I was wondering... once were married and everything is said and done... would you like to extend our family?"

I didn't get his question at first but then it dawned on me. I didn't have an answer. Instead I did the lamest thing ever... I faked being asleep.

Sometimes though Tamaki can be smart, "I think I would," he told me and then wrapped his arms around me and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Mommy!" Hiro yelled at me a few days later. He must have been working on arts and crafts again in his room because he came back and had a peace of paper glued to his hand.<p>

I examined it closely and then took him to the bathroom to clean him up. When his hand was once again glue free I sent him off to play his piano. I had something in mind and I had to do it alone.

I rolled myself down to the rose garden and looked at the beauty before me. I knew what I had to do. Leaning aginst the wall of the house I lifted myself out of the chair. Standing wasn't near as hard as walking. I was a bit wobbaly but I begain to take steps with the walls aid. Then came the true test. I took my hand off the wall and took a step... then another.

At that moment I heard someone yell my name and Tamaki came bolting though the doors to my side. He lifted me up in the air like a child and spun me around in circles, "my daughter is walking!" he sang joyfully.

* * *

><p>All though it took me another week to fully ween myself from the wheel chair I think about that day and the joy on Tamaki's face. I love him so much... I couldn't wish my life to be any other way...<p> 


	41. I Do!

**I kinda feel like I'm rushing things ... but don't get mad I have a plan... ;D**

* * *

><p>The morning light rushed in though the window as I woke up. I expected Tamaki beside me like always just instead got two sets of eyes stairing at me.<p>

"Hikaru! Kaoru! What are you doing here!" I screamed at them.

The both simotaniusly stood up and shouted, "Happy Wedding Day!" While having their arms throughn up in the air for affect.

"What? That's today," I asked nervously.

Kaoru snuck his face right beside mine. Then in a suspisous wisper he said, "You didn't forget your own wedding day?"

"Did you Haruhi?" Hikaru finished on the opasite side of me.

"um... no," I said bolting up.

"That's good because we have a lot to do inorder to get you ready for your wedding day!" Kaoru said smiling.

First think was first. I took my shower and at least I could convince them I could do that on my own. When I stepped out I smelled like a rose garden whitch was fine by me.

After that I slipped into a silky robe and they desided what to do with my hair.

"There's not much of it," Kaoru said running his fingures though my few inches of hair.

"Yeah... we could use a wig but then it just won't look like Haruhi," Hikaru explained.

"What about the make-up," Kaoru asked.

"I've already got it set up," Hikaru said motioning to the towers of make-up.

"Well lets get that over with."

Before I knew it they had given me a make over and squeesed me into a dress custom made for me. The mesurements were a bit off those because of all my wait loose a few weeks ago but they got it tailored in some.

"Ta Da!" they both shouted reviling me to the merror.

There I stood in heels with a beautiful dress surounding me. The top was made ove a silky material and was strapless with dimond accsents here and there. Then at the waist was a pale pink bow made of velvet. The skrit was in the shape of a bell as all the lacy material poofed out ever so nicely. My vail was pure white and fell to the small of my back with dimonds and rose pettales tangled in the beauty.

"I..."I was at loss for words.

Hikaru handed me a boque of roses with a little bit of babys breath.

"You look beautiful so go have a good wedding," he said smiling.

I ended giving both the boys a hug before they lead me to the white lemo out side waiting to take me to the wedding. Tamaki had been very secrative about were the wedding was to take place and no matter how much I pestered him I still couldn' t get him to tell.

I sat there in the lemo thinking back to when I first met him... he was such a stupid blond spoild brat... But I loved him anyways.

"We're here miss," the showffer said as he came around to open my door.

I looked out as I stood and saw none other the Ouran Highschool standing before me. I started to walk up to the door not sure of what to do. Suddently the door opened and my father was standing on the other side.

"Are you ready, my little girl?" he asked smileing.

I nodded as he took me by the arm and lead me though another set of doors. Admedeantly everyone stood up. Some people I knew while others I did not but walking past them all I couldn't wipe the stupid grin from my face. What was until I saw him.

Tamaki stood at the front of the room waiting for me, smiling. I took all that was with in me not to sprint forward into his arms. Finaly after an eternity we made it up the aile and I was once again by Tamaki's side.

To be honast I bearly payed attention to the wedding. All I remeber was Tamaki saying "I do."

"Do you Fujioka Haruhi take this man to be your ..."

"I do," I said at the appropriat time. The next thing I knew Tamaki lifted my vail and was kissing me so sweetly on the lips.

* * *

><p>"Come on Haru-chan. I want a peace with strawberrys," Hunny-sempie said jumping up and down... even his Usa-chan was wearing a little bow tie.<p>

Tamaki and I held the knife togeather waiting to cut into the cake that tower well above my head. It was so beautiful but looked like something Hunny would eat for breakfast.

Togeather we cut the cake and got the first two peaces. Then without thinking I slipped on my high heels and as I tryed to regain my balance I threw the cake right into Tamaki's face. Tamaki being a kid threw his at me but missed and hit Kyoya.

I looked over at him and his iceing covered face. Kyoya simply took off his glasses and said, "If you think I'm going to though one back like a cheesie romantic comady your saddly mistaken."

I couldn't help but laghf at him though as I got to my feet.

* * *

><p>I can only remeber sweet memories of that day. Like the first photo we got as a family (Tamaki, Hiro, and me) or it reminding me of the Host Club days... And after a long time of sturggling ... I was happy.<p> 


	42. Hunnymoon

**Ok it's official there will be 5 more chapter including a prolog after this...It makes me so sad to know this is coming to an end... but I had a goal to finish this before new years like a pre new years resolution so lets see how that works out...**

* * *

><p>Today was the first morning waking up beside Tamaki as Shou Haruhi. We were in our little cottage we rented for the next few days. Tamaki's idea for a hunnymoon was a tour of Europe. First we go to England (were we are now) then Greece, Rome, Spain, then end in France. In total he plans it to last a few weeks...<p>

* * *

><p>England:<p>

In our stay in England we saw Big Ben. Only to Tamaki's dissapointment it wasn't a person but instead a clock... but as soon as he fuigured out they were selling scones across the street he was quite happy. (AN: Scones are very good...)

Later we looked at many of the historical sights. I think the fictional home of Sherlock Homes was pretty neat although I wasn't quite sure why Tamaki felt the need to dress up.

"Look Haurhi," he said, "I got you an outfit to be the maid!"

"Tamaki maids didn't dress like that back then," I yelled, "Plus I'm done dressing up for things... my club days are over."

That resulted in him returning to an emo corner.

* * *

><p>Greece:<p>

"I honastly have had no idea what these people are saying, Tamaki" I told him.

"That's ok I have a dictonary," he said, "I'll as this gentlemen for directions." Then he said some words I couldn't understand.

Looking over his sholder I told him, "Tamaki you just asked him 'Why dose the chicken fart?'"

* * *

><p>Rome:<p>

"Oh look its the Leaning Tower of Pizza," Tamaki yelled. "I'm starving!"

"I don't think they serve pizza there," I warned him.

"Next you'll be telling me they still don't searve collieflower at the colliesem."

* * *

><p>Spain:<p>

"Hola!" Tamaki said to the world.

"Tamaki are you looking for an answer?" I asked.

"Nope... I just wanted to use some of my espanol!"

* * *

><p>France:<p>

"Why don't we go to the Effil Tower today," I asked.

"Don't you remeber the last time we were there?" he told me.

"Frankly no," I admitted.

* * *

><p>After all was said and down we made it to our last stop. Tamaki's mother's home.<p>

"Bonjure, Haruhi," she said greeting me, "You look so much better then you did before."

"Yeah... I guess so," I told her.

That night I think we stayed up late and talked for a long time.

"Well I think that Haruhi is getting tired," Tamaki said getting up and making his way to the guest room.

"No I'm not."

"Just come on," he said.

When we were in bed and the clock struck midnight I think we were both still away not being able to sleep.

"We're going back tomorrw," Tamaki said.

"I know... Hiro seems to really miss us" I said.

"Haruhi?"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I do too."

* * *

><p>That night I don't think I got one wink of sleep.<p> 


	43. Closer Each Day

**We haven't seen Hiroshi to much have we... well lets see what's going on in his life...**

* * *

><p>"Hold still Hiro," I said trying to get the gown over his head. We had returned from Europe about a week or two ago. But today was Hiro's graduation from Kendergarden.<p>

"Look at my son all dressed up for his graduation," Tamaki smiled as he started to take pictures.

"Daddy were's Mr. Bear?" Hiro asked as I put his hat on for him.

"Right here," he said holding him up, "He'll be watching from the adiunce with mommy and me."

"Are the others coming?" he asked hopefully.

"You grandpa's will be there," I said, "and so will your uncles."

To Hiro his uncles were Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori.

"Yea," he said smiling as I picked him up and carryed him to the lemo.

* * *

><p>Before I knew it they were calling the R names.<p>

I leaned over to Tamaki. "If he kept Fujioka for the rest of this year he would have graduated 25 minutes ago," I wispered.

"Yes but now we're a familly... I think he likes that more," he wispered back.

"I know."

"Shou Hiroshi!" the man said though the microphone.

Suddently out little group bolted up cheering as Hiro made his way to the platform. Although he did end up tripping over his robe (he is Tamaki's son after all).

* * *

><p>"Good Job Hiro-Chan," Hunny said smiling, "This calls for cake."<p>

Tamaki was taking photos of Hiro holding Mr. Bear and his little deploma.

"I'm very proud of you," Tamaki said getting down to Hiro's eye level.

"You are?" he asked.

Tamaki nodded as Hiroshi jumpped in his arms...

Then a thought occrued to me... If I blink he'll just grow up and I'll miss it all.

* * *

><p><strong>PS: Hiro has really gotten speeking Japanesse quite well ;D<strong>


	44. Big Changes

**OMG I am so going to love writing this chapter... you will never see this coming... and if you did review this saying you did see this comething BEFORE this chapter :D**

* * *

><p>I woke up one morning with a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach. Admedeantly I ran to the bathroom releasing what ever I had in my stomach.<p>

When I looked up Tamaki, who I must have woken, was standing in the door way.

"Are you ok, my princess?" he asked from were he stood.

"I think so," I said before putting my face in the toilet once more.

"Should I call on a doctor?" he asked. I could see the worry in his eyes.

"No you have to work today," I said, "I'm sure I'll be fine."

Later that morning when he left I knew he didn't want to leave me alone. But he did end up taking Hiro to spend the day with Hunny and Mori so that I could have a brake.

I kissed him good-bye with promisis of feeling better soon.

* * *

><p>Later that day I ended up finding myself spending the day with Mei, who has been currently working for the fashion design branch of Hikaru and Kaoru's company. But since she didn't have work today and her husband, Casanova (AN: in bonus chapters of the manga it says they get married), was out of the country for buissness, that left her with me.<p>

"So how dose this skirt look on me?" she asked looking in the dressing room mirror, "I was thinking of making something like this."

"It lookes fine," I said, "Can we eat yet?" I asked for the hundreth time.

"Fine," she said changing back into her clothes. "How about just fast food."

"ok," I chimed happily. Before I knew it we were standing in the mall food court before some burger place.

"I want a small salad with a bottle of water," Mei said stepping aside so I could order.

"Um I want that too... but instead of a small I want a large and could you add the number 2... I mean 3. Better yet just get them both. And oh can I get some more chicken nuggets instead of the fries... and..."

Before long we found a table and and sat down to start eating.

"Haruhi," Mei said in an annoyed voice.

"What?" I asked then looked down at my food, "You think I should have ordered the fries too?"

(face palm)

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later Mei had dragged me into yet another fashion store. As she looked though the racks she said, "Haruhi we need to talk."<p>

"About what?" I asked not catching on.

"Whats up with your appitite?" she asked.

"I don't know," I answered.

"I mean how could you hold that down and when you couldn't this morning?" she asked.

"I don't-" Then I came to a realization, "How do you know?"

"Tamaki tweets everything," she said nonchilontly.

"I told him to stop doing that," I muttered.

"I guess i'm just worryed... it's not normal," she said.

"So what should I do?"

"Do I look like a doctor?" she yelled at me.

* * *

><p>That did give me an idea. I was hesatent about going to the doctor without Tamaki knowing but I just wanted to be safe. With my history of health and all.<p>

"Give us a few moments to get the test results," a nurse said kindly after I came back to the small room.

Within 10 minutes her chearful self was back in the room. "Just as the doctor thought."

"What?" I asked worryed.

"Miss. Shou... the results say your pregnant."


	45. One Secret

**I feel stupid this is my seconed time typeing this chapter since It didn't save the first time... oh well... thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

><p><em>"Tamaki, I need to tell you something."<em>

_"Yes, my princess."_

_"We're going to have a baby."_

_I smiled but then he didn't. Instead he started to walk a way and said, "Haruhi wake-up"_

* * *

><p>"Haruhi wake-up," Tamaki repeated louder.<p>

It was just a dream, I thought as Tamaki shook me awake. I looked up and saw his blue eyes watching over me.

"Are you ok?" he asked conserned holding me close.

"Yeah, I think so," I said trying to fall back to sleep.

But I know he wasn't convinced. For the rest of the night he held me tight in his arms.

* * *

><p>The next morning, shortly after Tamaki left, I took the car to run some errons. Hiro was picked up earlier by dad to spend the day with him.<p>

It took me till the groccrie store parking lot to fuigure out we had someone who shopped for us. I sighed and turned around.

Were to go?, I thought knowing I didn't have to be home for a few more hours. Some how I ended up in a store full of baby things.

I'm not sure how long I was there. I just sat on a rocking chair display and watched the cuples pass by.

One girl, probably seven or eight months along, past with her hand in a boys. The cuple reminded me of Tamaki and I... so happy and excited.

"I'm so happy about our little boy," she girl said leaning on the boy's shoulder.

"Me too," he told her.

His voice echoed in my head as I bolted out of the store. I bearly remeber the drive to Tamaki's work.

As soon as I parked I dashed in and went to the lady at the counter.

"I need to see Shou Tamaki!" I said breathing heavy from running from the other end of the parking lot.

"Do you have an appointment," she asked in a monitone voice.

"No just-" I sarted but was quickly cut off.

"I'm sorry but you need an appointment."

"Just tell me were he is," I yelled getting frusterated.

"I'm sorry but he's currently in a meeting," she said, "But you can be schedualed in a few months."

Annoyed I bolted down the hall surching for him. All I knew was that he worked on the seventh floor so I started there.

I must have ran into about 20 diffrent rooms until I opened one and had his blue eyes stairing back at me.

Sure enough he was in a meeting. There he stood at the end of a long table full of employees.

"Haruhi?" he questioned looking at me, "Why are you here?"

I leaned agains the door way catching my breath as he walked up to me.

"I... I'm..." I said strugling for the words.

"Your what?" he asked confussed.

"I'm pregnant," I said.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued... JK<strong>

* * *

><p>Tamaki was stund and at loss for words. Then a warm smile fell across his face.<p>

He slowly approched me wrapping his arms around me and wispered, "I know I wasn't there for you last time... but I'll always be by your side for now on."

With that said he lifted my head up and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"I love you princess," he said in a gentle voice.

"me too, Tamaki," I said never wanting to let go.


	46. Prolog: Fin

Five Years Later:

"Mommy!" shouted a little girl voice, "Mommy!"

Before I knew my little four year old girl ran into my lap... although there wasn't much lap to sit on.

Her big blue eyes looked up at me and her dark browner hair fell in ringletts.

"Whats wrong, Mai?" I asked looking down at her.

She hugged my round belly. "Uncle Hikaru and Kaoru are chasing me again," she complained.

Just then the terrible two bolted down the hallway trying to tag Mai.

"I think you two are having more fun then Mai," I said trying to stand up.

"She's the one who started it," Hikaru said... It amazed me how he still acted like a kid when he had a kid. While I was still pregnant with Mai he got married to the girl I saw in their shop that day so long ago. They currently have a two year old girl. Kaoru is however still dating the same girl he has been for five years, a nurse in a Ootori Hospital... but romors say he is soon going to pop the question.

"Do you need help?" Kaoru asked as I stood up.

"No... I'm find," I told him.

"How many kids do you and the boss even need?" Hikaru asked looking at my stomach.

I rolled my eyes and started to walk away, "This is our last one, " I said.

When I entered the kitchen Hunny and Mori were putting on the finalle touches on the cake the cooks let them decorate.

"Weres your daughter?" I asked Mori. But before I knew it the talkative girl had snuck up behind me and tryed to scare me.

"No," said Mori simply. Life had been ruff for him these past few years. Raising his daughter alone and all. But she's now about six years old and doing great.

"Takashi," said Hunny who has grown a lot in the past five years, "look at this cute strawberry." Hunny got married to the girl from the black magic club. But like in life somethings just never work out. While the cuple have been happy togeather they have had a hard time. Last year she anounced she was pregnant but later misscarryed... on the bright side she has just anounced the same again.

The door opened and Mai sprinted out of the room shouting daddy.

I walked over to the entry hall and saw Tamaki there and Hiro.

I have to admit that Hiro looks like a little prince to me... Tamaki says he'll make a good host someday. I just roll my eyes at that.

Tamaki pulled me into a hug and looked in my eyes. "So to day was your last day of work?" he asked.

I nodded smileing. I may have not got the goal I had when I was in highschool but I'm still there. In highschool I mean. I currently work as the Speach and Debate teacher at Ouran Highschool. Although I'll be having a subsitute for the next few weeks.

"Good... now only Kyoya is late for once," he said.

Within moments Kyoya walked though the door. I know he still wasn't marryed but had met a girl a few months ago and for the first time maybe the dark prince was in love.

"Great," I said, "Now lets have the sixth Host Club Family Reunion!"

* * *

><p><strong>OMG... ITS OVER! *sob sob* I can't belive it...<strong>

**But never fear I'm always on fanfic writing new stories... I hope you enjoyed my seconed complete Fanfic Host Club Family Reunion.**

**I sertantly enjoyed writing it. I must thank everone who reviewed this and if you haven't then what better place to review then the end... Thanks so much for making this a sucsessful Fanfic**

**Disclamer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club... Tamaki dose cause he's the presadent... JK**

**:D please read my other fanfics. Thanks!**


	47. Updates

Updates for all you who don't have my entire Fanfic Account on subscription.

I have a new fanfic called Something I Never Told You... it is an continuation of this one. Just read it...

Also please check out my drawings at .com

I'd be happy if people asked questions and reviewed my work... thanks so much for everything!


End file.
